One Piece Amazon Lily
by Cdswalkthrough
Summary: After Luffy and Hayate defeat at the hands of Kuma in Sabaody Archipelago, Luffy and Hayate are sent flying and crash lands on Amazon Lily; an island exclusive to women that execute males on sight. Read and review, and no flames or hate.
1. Chapter 1 The Body Parasite Mushroom

**Chapter 1 The Body Parasite Mushroom**

* * *

It was nearly sunset at the Sabaody Archipelago in the Grand Line. Some time ago, a certain crew of pirates had stopped here to seek help to get passed the Red Line.

However, they were met with a horrible fate…

In Grove 41, the Rosy Life Riders, led by Duval, were sitting around the Thousand _Sunny_ , home to the Straw Hat Pirates. They were expecting the crew to be here, by now, and yet they did not appear.

"Hmm…" Duval hummed.

"It looks like the Straw Hats are running late," said one of the Rosy Life Riders.

"Maybe they had a bad run-in with the people that were chasing them," said another. "There has been a bit of a disturbance down at the port."

"All the more reason for us to stay alert!" declared Duval. "I hope some idiot didn't stage a diversion in order to try and steal the ship! We must guard it until the coating guy comes! Alright, my Rosy Life Riders?!"

"YES, DUV-AWESOME!"

XXX

Down at the Human Auction Hall in Grove 1...

"THEY'RE STILL OUT THERE?!"

"Admiral Kizaru and Hakutori is after them, right now. It's only a matter of time until he catches them, St. Shalria. Just please, wait a bit longer."

"YOU DAMNED LAZY DOGS!"

St. Shalria, one of the Celestial Dragons, was outraged. Her father, her brother, and mother had all been assaulted by a crew of lowly pirates, and all to save a worthless mermaid.

She decided to take her anger out on the Marines.

"You allowed all our slaves to escape," Shalria began, "after the blasphemous way my Father, Brother,

Nearby, St. Roswald, St. Charloss, and St Sherria lay nearby, unconscious and wrapped in bandages.

"The blood of the creators of the World Government flows through our veins!" Shalria snapped. "Just who the hell do you think you are! Once those damned pirates and their mangy mutt are captured, I'll see to it that they suffer the great agonies of Hell! They will writhe on the ground and beg me for forgiveness! I SWEAR IT!"

XXX

In Shakky's Rip-Off Bar in Grove 13...

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Camie as she continued to treat Hatchan. "I hope Luffy and the others will be okay."

"C'mon, now, Camie!" said Pappug. "Don't go saying such scary things!"

"They're strong. Nyuu~!" Hatchan said. "I'm sure they'll be just fine, Camie."

"I hope you're right, Hacchin."

"They're up against an Admiral," said Shakky. "It's not enough just to be strong." She blew out a puff of smoke. "We'll be sailing dangerous waters from here on out. A big wave like no one has ever seen before is heading our way, and they can't let it overwhelm them. The times are about to become as rough as these very waters."

Camie, Pappug, and Hatchan just stared at Shakky.

What could she possibly mean?

XXX

Meanwhile, somewhere in the sea, Monkey D. Luffy and Date D Hayate were flying through the sky after being sent away by Kuma's powers.

It was supposed to start out as a normal day of adventure for the Straw Hats, but alas, it appeared that the odds had finally caught up with them.

After Luffy and Hayate had attacked St. Charloss and St. Sheria, Admiral Kizaru and Hakutori came to the Sabaody Archipelago, and not long after he had arrived, he attacked the Straw Hats, along with the world's supposedly most defensive man, Sentomaru, a few Pacifista cyborgs, and lastly, Bartholomew Kuma, himself, the latter of which sent Luffy's crew away, one-by-one.

In the end, only Hayate was able to stay with Luffy, and they both got sent flying together.

"DAMN IT~!" Luffy cursed as he flew the sky, "CHOSUKE ZORO! SAIZO NAMI! MAGNES USOPP! SANJI! YURI CHOPPER! MIMI TOBI ROBIN! NENE ROKUREN FRANKY! BROOK! WHERE DID YOU GUYS GO~?! THAT BEAR WARLORD GUY IS GONNA PAY FOR THIS! ALSO…HOW FAR ARE WE GONNA ANYWAY

Ugh Who know Exclaim Hayate but since we alive I sure they alright.

You got a point said Luffy "Maybe everybody didn't really disappear," he thought aloud. "Maybe everyone's flying through the air like we are.

GRRRUUUUUUUMMMBLE! Luffy's stomach started roaring.

"I'm so hungry," he said. "I wish Sanji would've been sent flying with us…I'm so tired, too…but if we fall into the ocean, we could both drown."

There no point complaining about it we should just sleep said Hayate

You got point said Luffy and Luffy went to sleep

So quick! said Hayate oh well I should sleep too.

Three days and nights came and went, and the two still remained in slumber…until…

THOMP! They landed, right in the middle of a huge, dense jungle.

The crater that had formed…looked like that of a bear's paw print.

Luffy and Hayate soon awoke and sat up, getting a look at their surroundings.

"We're alive!" Luffy said.

Man I can't believe it been three days now since we were send flying to the Sky. said Hayate

Nearby, a gigantic was spying on the two, but they didn't seem to notice, at all.

As Luffy stood up, he investigated the crater.

"I don't think we're alive just because I was made of rubber, Hayate said Luffy

That Beyond the Point said Hayate

"I really hope the others are all right," said Luffy.

I sure they alright somewhere they probably got send somewhere in the sky and landed somewhere like us

"Well, in any case," Luffy started as he put his hat back on his head, "we gotta find some way to get back to them! Where the heck are we, anyway? And which way back to the Sabaody Archipelago?"

 _Beats me,_ Hayate thought.

Oh yeah Luffy do you still have the Vivre Card that Rayleigh gave you asked Hayate

"Oh, yeah!" You right he said as he began to search through his pockets, from which he pulled out… "Old Man Rayleigh's Vivre Card! Good we each got one, huh,

"This is perfect!" said Luffy. "All we have to do is follow the Vivre Card. It'll point us in the right direction, and we'll back at the Sabaody Archipelago with the others in no time!" Luffy held out the Vivre Card in his palm. It started to slowly point to the north. "North, huh? Okay, Hayate! Let's go!"

XXX

Moments later, Luffy and Hayate were running through the jungle, following the direction of the Vivre Card, and unbeknownst to either of them, the giant boar was giving chase, and apparently, it looked hungry.

Luffy wait up, slow down Hayate shouted

Luffy's mind was elsewhere. He let his thoughts wander to the memory of that day…of when they were all defeated. Kizaru, Sentomaru, and Kuma…those were the three enemies that they had no chance of beating, and they were forced to escape.

He never felt so weak.

All Luffy could do was just let out a frustrated scream, but then…

KRASH! Because he wasn't looking where he was going, he ended up ramming himself into a mountain.

The Boar, which was now right now behind the two, panted from running after them so much.

"Ouch!" Luffy cried. "Oh, wait. That didn't hurt at all." He looked up at the mountain and groaned. "Crap! A dead end!" He then looked down at the Vivre Card. "But the Vivre Card's pointing this way. Well, there's only thing to do."

With that, Luffy stood up.

"Stand back, Hayate!" said Luffy.

Huh what you're planning to do asked Hayate

"Gear….THIRD!"

FWOOM! Luffy blew air into his thumb, causing his arm to grow huge.

"Gum-Gum…GIANT PISTOL!"

SMASH! Using his gigantic fist, Luffy punched a huge hole into the mountain, but it wasn't enough to go completely.

"Damn it," a shrunken Luffy cursed. "I'm too weak…"

No it not because you're week it Impossible You can't smash through a Mountain said Hayate

"Guess you have point. said Luffy

The boar went from hungry to shocked and even a bit frightened at the sight of Luffy's power. Perhaps they wouldn't make such a good meal, after all, so it decided to try and sneak away before it was spotted.

"I need some food," said Luffy. "Hey, Sanji! Food!"

Who are you calling to Sanji isn't here _?_ Hayate thought, questioningly.

"Oh, yeah," Luffy said. "He's not here."

SNAP! The sound of a twig snapping in two was heard, catching Luffy and Hayate's attention. Looking back, they saw that it was the giant boar that had been chasing them, only now, it was more frightened than ever.

"Huh Is that a Boar? asked Hayate

GURRRRRRRGLE! Luffy's stomach let out a huge roar.

RRUUUUUUMBLE! Hayate's stomach soon followed.

Luffy licked his lips at the boar, and a sliver of drool appeared in the corner of his mouths.

Alright look like we got Lunch said Hayate

Hayate drew his Sword out scarring the boar

That Boar look tasty let eat it said Luffy

The boar didn't stand a chance.

XXX

URRRRRRRRP! A monstrous belch reverberated throughout the air, scaring off a few birds within the area as a pillar of smoke rose into the sky.

"Ah…!" Luffy sighed, his belly now big and round. "That hit the spot."

Close by, the skeleton of the boar now lay on the ground, stripped clean of its flesh.

"Man, this brings back memories," Luffy said as he patted his stomach. "Like the time when Grandpa left me alone in the jungle when I was little…uh…I don't wanna remember that.

HIC! Luffy hiccupped a bit as he settled his back up against a tree. His smile then sagged slightly downward as he looked up into the sky.

He couldn't help but think of the fun days back on the _Sunny_ , with everyone laughing, dancing, drinking, and eating happily.

He really missed them all.

"Who am I kidding?" Luffy asked to no one in particular as he drummed his fingers on his belly. "My tummy may be full, but my heart is empty. You may be here with me Hayate, but…it's just not enough."

I never saw Luffy look so helpless like that, before. Not just that, but he felt like he could've done something to help the others instead of just running away like Luffy had told him to do.

 _I can't let enemies like the ones we ran into overwhelm me, again,_ the Hayate thought before he looked up into the sky. _Somehow…I have to find some way to get stronger…not just for my sake, but for the sake of the people that I hold dear…Luffy, especially._

"I understand how you feel Luffy But we should Figure out a way to get off this Island and get back to the other said Hayate

You're Right said Luffy

As he looked over to the side, he saw a cluster of mushrooms growing in the tree bark. The caps were green and yellow with a black flower-like blotch on the top.

"Hey, cool!" said Luffy. "These are Laughing Mushrooms! Just what I need!"

CHOMP! Luffy took a bite off the mushroom cap, and once he did, he was suddenly overcome with laughter and was clapping his hands like a little child.

"Now everything looks so funny!" Luffy laughed.

As Luffy came out of his laughing fit, he saw some more mushrooms. The caps on these were orange with black rings.

"I wonder what these kind do."

He soon got his answer when he bit off the mushroom, and the next thing he knew, he suddenly felt enraged.

"RRAAAAARRGH!" Luffy roared. "Now I'm MAD! I…I need another Laughing Mushroom!"

Hey Luffy you shouldn't eat something off on the Ground

"Here Hayate a bunch mushroom. said Luffy

Luffy stuffed a bunch of mushroom on Hayate and Hayate was forced to swallow it

CHOMP! He ate a Laughing Mushroom and started laughing, again and make Hayate eat them.

Luffy kept eating all these mushrooms, which caused him to have different emotions, from sad, to happy, to mad, to depressed, and others.

However, Luffy's appetite was going to get him in more trouble than he was about to know.

XXX

Luffy and Hayate was lying down on the ground, fast asleep from a full stomach…their whole body completely covered in red-and-black mushrooms, and they seemed to be growing out of his skin!

Luffy and Hayate was found by three Women who wore skimpy outfit

What this questioned one of Women

"Yes, the saga of: what is that thing?" Sweet Pea questioned.

"I think they're human being!" Marguerite answered.

"Do you think they're someone from the village?" Aphelandra asked.

"I can't tell with all these mushrooms growing on their body," replied Marguerite. they started to look around and saw one mushroom that looked like the ones that were growing on Luffy and Hayate's body. Apparently, they must've eaten off of it, for a huge bite was taken out of it. "Here! See? they ate off of this mushroom! It's the Body Parasite Mushroom! We have a got a real problem, here! If she stays this way, the mushrooms on their body will suck all the life force right out of them!"

"The saga of: this is an emergency!" exclaimed Sweet Pea.

"Aphelandra!" Marguerite said. "We have to get them back to the village, immediately!"

"Right!" Aphelandra said with a salute before she gently Luffy and "Hayate's sleeping form up.

"The saga of: back to the village!" declared Sweet Pea.

As the two women ran to take Luffy and Hayate back to their home,

Moments later, Marguerite, Sweet Pea, and Aphelandra brought Luffy and Hayate back to their home village to see the doctor: a woman by the name of Belladonna.

there are women and young girls everywhere, all of them wearing scanty clothes and carrying around snakes and such.

Not one man was seen.

The women were quite surprised to see someone from outside the village, but, like the other three, they, too, thought that Luffy and Hayate was a girl.

Inside the doctor's clinic, the doctor, Belladonna, was a woman with long black hair and eyes. Her skin tone was like most of the women that is light tan. She also high cheek bones.

Like all the other women on the island, she wore rather revealing clothing, as well as a bandana tied around her forehead with red-framed eyeglasses over it.

Belladonna looked Luffy and Hayate over and said, "Just pull them off of her. They should come right off."

 **Pop!** Belladonna was right. The mushroom came popping off, one-by-one as Marguerite and Sweet Pea plucked them.

"There are still some roots inside of her, though," said Marguerite.

"Oh, don't worry," said Belladonna. "We'll just burn them off."

Nearby, another woman was watching the scene, sitting in a chair. She was a slim, normal-sized woman with narrowed eyes and purple eye shadow. She also had long black hair arranged in a ponytail, and, for some reason, it was like the neck of a violin, complete with little yellow pegs.

She, too, wore rather skimpy clothing, as well as a white cape and a pet snake.

"You've certainly picked up a weird one, Marguerite," said the woman.

Belladonna picked up a matchbox, struck a match, and then threw it at Luffy and Hayate.

 **FWOOSH!** Their body was immediately set ablaze, causing him to wake up and scream.

"HOT, HOT, HOT~!"

"Belladonna," Marguerite began, "don't think you think that was a tad extreme. Not just that, but they passed out, again."

"It's the only to keep them from growing back," Belladonna answered Marguerite."

"Are you sure?" asked Marguerite.

They seam to got into quite a battle" said Belladonna. "They've sustained some injuries to them. I'll have to treat those, too. Do me a favor. Take the two of them and wash them in the river, for me, would you?"

XXX

A few more moments later, Luffy and Hayate, now stripped of their clothes, was lying in a hot spring, his bare body now covered in suds as Marguerite and Sweet Pea scrubbed him down.

Nearby, all the other villagers had surrounded the hot springs and watching, themselves.

"It doesn't look like they're not from around here, huh, Sweet Pea?"said Marguerite.

Sweet Pea nodded in agreement. Just then, she seemed to spot something.

"Oh!" said Sweet Pea. "Look at this, Marguerite! We missed a mushroom! Here, in between her legs!" She reached into Luffy's…private area. "The saga of: there's one left."

Sweet Pea tried to tug at the…"mushroom" in between Luffy's legs.

"That's strange," said Marguerite. "It has a different shape than the others."

"I can't get it off!" Sweet Pea said. "All it does it stretches!"

"What do you think you're doing?" asked the woman with the ponytail from earlier. "This isn't a show!"

"Well, what about you?" asked a husky-looking woman. "You're watching, too!"

"their chest," said a younger woman with a bean-shaped head. "It's so flat. And she looks more…rugged."

"Whyat is gyoing nyon here?"

Everyone turned to see an elderly woman coming out of the crowd. She was diminutive in height, with gray hair and wrinkly faced with age. She wore a pink-bordered burgundy, a sea-green bubble belt that held up her spotted-print short skirt. In her hand was a navy blue snake, the upper half of its body curled and the lower half all stiff, like a staff.

Is something wrong said, Lena Elder Nyon's Granddaughter

Lena is a slim young woman Her hair is pink and it reaches down to the middle of her back, is a quite wavy ponytail, and is accompanied by a dark brown set of earmuffs.

"Oh!" Marguerite said. "Elder Nyon Lena! There's a mushroom growing on this person's body, right in between her legs, and we can't get it off!"

"A mushroom, you say?" the old woman, known as Nyon, repeated. As she got a closer look at Luffy and, she gasped."Listen to me, all of you! These people are nyot women, but… MEN!"

Men what are men doing here on the Island said Lena

Everyone gasped in horror.

"MEN~?!"

"Men?!" Marguerite repeated. "I've never seen men before!"


	2. Chapter 2 Adventure of Island of Maiden

**Chapter 2** **Adventure on the Island of Maidens**

* * *

Amazon Lily, an island where its inhabitants are all women. Every now and then, a woman leaves the island and returns bearing a child. For some odd reason, the woman always gives birth to a daughter and never a son.

In the dense jungles that surround the island's high mountain, there is a big hole where the village is found. The village here is built like a huge fortress and functions as a city-state. Right now, the villagers were all walking through the streets, buying food from the marketplace, like Sea King meat, boar meat, bear meat, the like, carrying on friendly conversation, cooking meals, picking the rice for their sake, and…fighting.

There was also an arena, here on this island, where the woman warriors would brawl to see who was the strongest.

Here on Amazon Lily, all the work here is performed by women. Even from birth, they are raised to become strong, hearty warriors, and also to possess their own unique elegance. The foolish, greedy creatures of this world that they called "men" have no place here in this paradise for maidens.

The women here on Amazon Lily were also powerful. On this island, strength is beauty.

If men were to come to this island…they'd be snuffed out like a candle.

"Hey! The man is waking up!"

Some of the villagers were in an uproar, the reason being was because men have appeared on their island: Monkey D. Luffy, and Date D Hayate

They had surrounded the village prison cell, where Luffy and Hayate are resting were watch by the women who were peering through the cell bars. Among them were Marguerite, Sweet Pea, and Aphelandra.

Luffy stretched his arms as he let out a yawn and smacked his lips. Parts of his body was covered in bandages, and wrapped around his waist was a cloth to hide his privates and Hayate wake up as well being cover by bandages and wrapped around his waist was a cloth to hide his privates.

"Look at them! their chest is so flat!"

"they look so strange and rugged!"

"Look at his hair! It's all messy, and he looks so scrawny! He's probably really weak!"

"They'd been out for quite some time."

"But did that Man the scar right near his face was also eating in his sleep. Didn't you hear him?"

"What do men eat, anyway? Raw meat?"

"Hey," said Luffy, sleepily. "What's going on? What's with all the chatter?"

"Hey what going on? asked Hayate

"They can speak!"

"Hey, Hayate!" Luffy said. "I'm glad to see you, too!"

"Hayate?" one of the women repeated. "Does he refer to Him?"

Luffy got out of bed, scratching head in confusion.

"Where are we?" he asked. "What were we doing?

We got separated and landing on this Island and ended up in this Island

Oh, right! We were at the Sabaody Archipelago and we ended up getting separated."

"Shh…!" one of the women shushed. "Quiet, everyone! He's saying something!"

And then, we ended up here," Luffy continued, "and We ate some boar meat and some mushrooms and…" he stopped when he realized he was missing something. "Hey. Wait! Where's my hat?!"

Hey isn't that your Hat Hayate point out Sweetpea wearing Luffy Hat

Oh! There it is!" Luffy said. "Gimme that!"

 **WOING!** Luffy stretched his arm out and grabbed his hat right of Sweet Pea's head. As it retracted, he set it back where it belonged: on his head.

"Ah," he sighed. "Much better!"

The woman screamed, more out of shock than horror.

"His arm stretched out, like rubber!"

"What in the world is he made of?!"

"I can't believe that men's arms can stretch! I have to write this down! So interesting!"

By the way where My Sword? asked Hayate

Is that your sword over there said Luffy pointing out where Margurite was holding it

Hey you give it to me said Hayate and Hayate grab his sword from Margurite

Good it alright. said Hayate in relief

"What is your name?" asked one of the women.

"Uh…it's Luffy," Luffy said. At that moment he realized that he was wearing nothing but the cloth wrapped around his waist. "Ah! Hey! What am I doing wearing a loin cloth and Why you're wearing one?!"

It's to cover up our private part! Hayate said. Man, you're so stupid!

"You're not very bright, are you?" the women asked.

"It's al little drafty in here," said Luffy, "even with this on my legs.

Hey sorry but Do any of you know where our clothes are?"

"Men aren't very bright and they worry more about covering their heads than their bodies," said the woman taking notes.

"Here you are," said Marguerite as she handed Luffy and Hayate a bundle of their clothes. "The ones you were all torn up and tattered, so I made you a new outfit that was like the old one."

"Gee, thanks!" Luffy said. "And I don't even know you."

Luffy quickly pulled on his new clothes, but the moment, he was soon met with a sense of dread.

He was now wearing a pair of red pants, which was fine in itself, but the vest…the vest was so…girly! It was decorated with flowers and little frills, and…it just sucked Luffy's masculinity right out of him and caused him to shudder.

While Hayate black paint and brown shirt with and a replica of his Black Haori while his Haori with flowers

"The hell…?!" Luffy murmured.

"The Flowers Mumble Hayate

"Isn't it nice?" asked Marguerite. "I added little flowers and frills to make it look cuter!"

"Flowers and frills should always be worn on casual clothes!" said the woman who was taking notes. "You certainly have great taste, Marguerite!"

"Thank you!"

"Look at them! He's so happy, he's quivering with joy!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Luffy shouted. "I'M A MAN!"

QUICK MESSING AROUND Hayate shouted ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF US

Suddenly, the women lined up and pulled out their snakes, causing them to take the shape of bows, and prepared to fire arrows at Luffy and Hayate.

"H-hey!" Luffy stammered. "Hang on a minute! What's going on?!"

"Hey Why aiming your Weapon at us asked Hayate

"Take aim!" shouted the lady with the ponytail.

"This is their true nature! they're like an animal!"

"We saved his life, and yet he yells at us like he's some sort of vicious fiend!"

"Savage!"

"Your words and actions have proven that you lack all decency, man!" said the lady with the ponytail. "This land is not for your kind!"

"But, Kikyo," said Sweet Pea, "isn't it a bit too harsh to kill just because they yelled at us? I feel a bit bad for them,

Hey, hold on a sec!" Luffy said. "You guys saved my life and Hayate? What happened to us? You gotta tell me! Please!"

"You and your Friend ate a mushroom that would've killed you," Belladonna began before she craned her head to Marguerite,

"Tch I knew we shouldn't eat that Mushroom on the ground said Hayate as he smacks Luffy in the Head

"Oh, I see!" Luffy said. "I didn't know! Thanks! I'm sorry for whining about the clothes! Can you please not shoot us now?"

"We will not listen to your useless apologies or excuses!" shouted the ponytail woman, known as Kikyo. "This is Amazon Lily, the Empire of Women! Men are absolutely forbidden to set on this island! That has been our iron law for centuries!"

"An empire of women?" Luffy repeated.

"What No man here no way said Hayate in Shocked

"In all our history," Kikyo continued, "this law has never been broken! Now that you have recovered, we shall show you no mercy!"

"Now that she mentions it, she's right," Luffy said, completely not paying any attention. "There aren't any men around here, is there? So weird."

"Hayate pulled on Luffy's Vest, trying to tell him to be aware of the real matter at hand.

Hey, Luffy _Can't you see that we're about to be a couple of pin cushions?!_ said Hayate.

"Marguerite, Sweet Pea, Aphelandra…" said Kikyo. "I'm only doing this for your sakes! If the Snake Princess were here, she would punish those responsible for this incident! You three would be condemned for the crime of bringing men into the village! It's best if we kill these men now and they are to be never mentioned again!

 _Oh, damn, damn, DAMN!_ Hayate cursed in thought.

"No, wait!" Luffy shouted. "Please, let me us, go! We have to find our friends!"

It was too late. The arrows had been fired and were heading straight for Luffy and Hayate. It appeared that their death was inevitable, but then… **KRASH!** Luffy kicked his foot through the hoof, creating a big enough hole for himself and Hayate to escape through, and not a moment too late. The arrows hitting the wall behind them, causing it to crumble.

"They burst through the roof!"

"After them!"

Luffy and Hayate ran along the rooftops, the arrows barely missing them as they went and causing whatever of the roof that was behind them to crumble.

Those are not normal arrows and it breaking stone wall! thought Hayate.

"They're faster than they look," Kikyo muttered. "Aphelandra!"

"Right!" Aphelandra said as she leaped up to the rooftop, right in front of Luffy with her arms out. "I'm sorry we have to do this to you!"

Hayate managed to brake to a halt in time, Luffy wasn't able to stop, for he ended up running into the tall woman's bosom and bouncing off her chest and towards the ground below.

Hayate jumped down behind him, just when the women warriors were about to fire their arrows at him, once more.

 **THUNK!** The arrows landed behind Luffy, who was being pulled away by Hayate, who had his hand grip on the back of his vest.

"Oh, wait!" Luffy said, crossing his arms. "Hayate, hang on! The Vivre Card! It's in the pocket of my old pants!"

 _Are you kidding me?!_ Hayate questioned in thought. _Can't we worry about that later when our lives aren't in danger?!_

Luffy spotted Marguerite within the crow of women, preparing to fire another arrow at him.

"There she is!" he said before **WROING!** He stretched his arm, coiled it around Marguerite, and reeled her in. "Sorry, but you have something I need to get back from you! Hayate! Let's get outta here!"

Hayate jumped up the cliff-face, carrying Luffy and Marguerite with him.

"Let go of me!" Marguerite yelled. "SOMEONE, HELP~!"

"Damnation!" Kikyo cursed. "They have captured Marguerite!"

XXX

On the other side of the rock wall, Luffy, Hayate, and Marguerite were now falling down into the jungle, the latter of the three screaming the whole way down.

"Gum GUUUUM…BALLOON!"

 **BLOOMP!** Luffy expanded, causing Hayate and Marguerite to bounce off of his giant belly and land safely on the ground.

Marguerite panted as she looked over to Luffy and Hayate, who were busy dusting themselves off.

Jeez Luffy could you stop jumping off a tall building already said Hayate

Hehe Sorry about that said Luffy

"Hey," said Luffy. "You all right?"

"Stay back!" Marguerite barked, holding a knife up. "Both of you!"

Is that you thank people after they save your life _?_ asked Hayate

"You, the man with the Straw Hats!" Marguerite said. "Did you…suddenly get fat?" She then looked up at the stone wall. "Did you two…jump from up there? You two must be crazy! I mean…I thought I was about to die! It's a miracle I even survived!" She then turned back to Luffy and Hayate, pointing her knife at them again. "You stay away from me! You men must carry some kind of a virus! Can all men suddenly get big and fat like you just did?!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Luffy said, hands raised. "Calm down, will ya? Look, I don't have a virus or anything, and I don't feel like explaining things, so for now, you can just keep thinking that men just get fat."

"Uh no men don't suddenly fat only you are Luffy. said Hayate

"Anyhow," Luffy said, "there was something in the pocket of my old pants that I need back. You wouldn't happen to have it, would you?"

Marguerite pulled out a small scrap of paper: Rayleigh's Vivre Card.

"You mean this little piece of paper?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's it!" Luffy said as he swiped it from her fingers. "I don't know what we would do if we lost this! Thanks a lot for holding onto it for us!"

"Well, there was something written on it," said Marguerite, "so I kept it, in case it was something important."

"Oh, it is," Luffy said before he held the Vivre Card for Marguerite to see. "Look."

The Vivre Card moved, slightly in Luffy's palm.

"It moved!" Marguerite said. "How strange!"

"You see, it's like this," Luffy said. "My crew and I kind of got into this big mess, and everything,"

"Hayate and I ended up getting separated from them and we ended up here on your island. We each got these little pieces of paper, so that way, we'd be able to get back together. My crew is strong, so they should be fine." He looked up to Marguerite and chuckled. "Gee, all I've been doing is thanking you, uh…what's your name, again?"

"M-Marguerite. And you're…Luffy?"

"That's right!" Luffy said with his usual grin. "Monkey D. Luffy!"

"And What your name. asked Margurite

It Hayate Date Hayate. answer Hayate

"You kind of look like a monkey," Marguerite commented.

"Heh-heh-heh!" Luffy chuckled. "I know! I get that a lot."

Marguerite's lips curved upwards into a tiny smile. She knew that men weren't supposed to be here, and yet…she couldn't help but feel rather warm inside, making small talk with this boy.

 _Maybe he's not so bad, after all,_ she thought before she suddenly shook her head. _What am I thinking? He's a man, for crying out loud! As such, he must be disposed of…although…I could wait for a little._

"So, Luffy," said Marguerite. "You mentioned something about a crew?"

"Yeah!" Luffy replied. "I'm a pirate captain and Hayate is part of my crew! You know what pirates are, don't ya?"

 _A pirate empress…?_ Hayate repeated.

"So, there's a crew of woman pirates?" asked Luffy. "Are they strong?"

"What a stupid question," said Marguerite. "Only our finest warriors are permitted to be aboard the pirate ship, so yes, of course they're strong! All the women of our nation look up to the almighty Snake Princess. She is strong, proud, and the most beautiful woman in all the world! The Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock, and her two younger sisters protect this land."

"Boa Hancock I think I heard of that Name before said Hayate

XXX

Back in the village, the women were still looking for Luffy and Marguerite. However, in one of the lookout towers, one of them, a woman with dark red hair, saw something on the horizon of the sea, slowly coming into view.

"Oh, no!" she said.

"What do you see, Venus?" Kikyo called.

"The Snake Princess's ship is on its way here!" the woman, known as Venus, called down.

Kikyo gasped silently.

"Damn," she cursed under her breath.

"Kikyo," said Aphelandra. "That man and his wolf took Marguerite and jumped away into the jungle."

"This is bad," said Kikyo. "We have to take care of this business as quickly as we possibly can! Warriors! To the jungle! We must strike down the man and his beast and rescue Marguerite! Our great Snake Princess is coming home!"


	3. Chapter 3 Pirate Empress Boa Hancock

**Chapter 3** **Enter: Pirate Empress Boa Hancock**

* * *

Moments later, in the jungle…

"So, you two don't like frills?"

"Yeah so please take them off of our clothes asked Luffy

"You Men are such strange creatures."

"Whatever. Thanks for taking them off for us."

Luffy, who was taking his bandages off, was now dressed in a sky blue vest, which was free of flowers and little frills and Hayate as well.

"Well, Hayate and I have to leave, now, Marguerite," said Luffy. "We gotta go find our friends."

"You two sure are restless, aren't you?" Marguerite asked.

"As long as everyone's okay," said Luffy, "then it's all right! If we're alive, then we can still fight!" He growled as his mind flooded with images of Kuma, Sentomaru, and Kizaru. "Hayate…you and I are gonna become stronger than all of those guys!"

Yeah said Hayate smiling in agreement

For now, we should figure out how to get off of this Island

"Okay! Let's go!" Luffy shouted before…he started running on his hands. "I'll go all the way back to the Sabaody Archipelago on my hands! That ought to make me stronger!"

How is that make you stronger? Hayate asked

Luffy suddenly braked to a stop.

"Oh, wait!" he said. "Hey, Marguerite! Do you think you can give me and Hayate a ship?"

"You sure have a lot of energy, don't you?"

XXX

A moment later…

"WHAT?!" Luffy yelled. "You don't have a ship to give us?! AND THIS PLACE IS IN THE CALM BELT?!"

"That's right," Marguerite said. "This is the Island of Maidens in the Calm Belt. The giant Sea Kings use it as their breeding grounds, so that's why normal sea travelers never come here. The few people who get washed ashore are mostly already dead."

"But you said that you had a crew of pirates here right!" Hayate said. "How can they sail in the Calm Belt as there isn't any wind blowing here?!"

"Because the ship of the Snake Princess is drawn by two fierce, poisonous sea snakes called Yudas," said Marguerite. "The Sea Kings won't dare attack them. However, Amazon Lily only has one Pirate Ship."

Oh man how we can get off of this Island said Hayate what worse we can't just ask them to give us of lift off the Island as they tried to kill us

"Damn!" Luffy cursed as he slumped on the ground. "There's no wind current here, either! How are Hayate and I gonna get back to Sabaody, now?! Should I just try and build a raft and row the whole way back?"

"You can't be serious," Marguerite murmured.

Idiot, there is no way we could get to Sabaody with a raft from Here said Hayate Especially in the Calm Belt and besides we will just ended up fallen into the sea

"That's it!" Luffy exclaimed. "I'll make me and Hayate a raft and I'll row the whole way!"

"THAT'S YOUR PLAN?!" Marguerite questioned.

AREN'T YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME Shout Hayate in Comical Anger

XXX

"Finished!"

Luffy was now in the water, standing on a poorly-crafted raft.

"Are you serious?!" Hayate asked. "Look at that thing?! It's already falling apart!"

The moment Marguerite said that, **KRASH! SPLASH!** Luffy's raft came apart, and he sank into the water.

"AAAAAAAAHH~!" Luffy gurgled/screamed.

That Idiot said Hayate

What He said was a Pirate and He can't even swim question Marguerite

Aren't You going save him asked Marguerite

Ah sorry I can't swim answer Hayate

You can't swim either said Hayate

"Wait! Hang on!" Marguerite cried as she jump into the water

XXX

A few more moments later, Marguerite had save Luffy on the dry island and revived the waterlogged boy, who was now lying on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"I save him, again," Marguerite began, "but I probably shouldn't have. Can't men swim, at all?"

"Ugh…" Luffy groaned. "That was a close one! I really thought I was done for, that time! If only Franky was here. He could build us a boat and we would be back at the Sabaody Archipelago in no time! What should we do, Hayate?!"

Don't Ask me shouted Hayate Tch What a Idiot

"I don't know what to do with you!" Marguerite said as she wrung her cape of the water. "You two should've just ran somewhere far away so that no one would find you!" She put her cape back on. Then, she took her snake bow and prepared to fire another arrow at Luffy as he was lying down and Hayate. "If I keep spending too much time with you, like this," she said, "I might start to like you."

Luffy gasped and raised his hands up.

"Hey!" he cried. "Wait a second! What are you doing?!"

Hold on what are you're doing ask Hayate

 **TWANG!** Marguerite fired an arrow at Luffy, who jumped out of the line of fire, causing the arrow to destroy the ground he was standing on. **KRASH!**

 **TWANG! TWANG! TWANG!** Marguerite fired more arrows at Luffy and Hayate, who barely managed to dodge them in time. **SMASH!** The arrows struck a tree, causing it to fall apart.

Luffy picked up one of the fired arrows.

"What's with these arrows, anyway?!" he asked. "They can smash stone walls and all that stuff!" He attempted to bend the arrow in his hands. "They must be as hard as-"

 **Snap!** The arrow snapped in half.

They Look like ordinary arrow to me said Hayate

"What are you talking about?" questioned Marguerite. "The arrows that I fire are enveloped in Haki energy! That's what gives them their destructive power!"

"Haki?" Luffy repeated. "Wanna tell me what that is?"

"There they are!"

Hayate looked back upon the voices of Marguerite's comrades, and judging by the sound of their voices and their footsteps, it appeared they were getting close.

 _Uh-oh,_ he said. let get out of here Luffy

The group of women came charging towards Luffy, Hayate, and Marguerite like a troop of monkeys in the trees!

"Marguerite!" Kikyo called. "Are you all right?!"

"Girls!" Marguerite called back.

"Yikes!" Luffy yelped before he and Hayate made a run for it. "Hayate! Let's scram!"

You don't gotta tell me twice! exclaimed Hayate in his head before he followed after Luffy.

"The the man and his wolf are escaping!" exclaimed one of the women. "Kill them at once!"

As the women gave chase, Marguerite was soon joined by Sweet Pea.

"Marguerite!" she said. "The saga of: are you all right?!"

"I'm fine, but-" Marguerite began.

"We know!" Sweet Pea said, cutting her off. "Saga of: the man and his wolf are escaping! We have to deal with them, fast! The Snake Princess is coming!"

"What?!" Marguerite questioned.

XXX

In the waters of the Calm Belt, close to Amazon Lily, two ships were seen on the surface. One of them happened to be a Marine battleship, and the other was what appeared to be a pirate ship, and attached to the stern were two gigantic snakes. Close to the Marine ship, a Sea King's now floated upon the surface of the water…dead.

"You lot have got a lot of guts to come out here to the lair of these beasts."

"Actually, they already started to try and attack us! The sea prism stones that we've attached to our ship prevent them from sensing our presence, but if we stay anchored here for too long, then the Sea Kings are liable to see us."

On the Marine ship, a man was seen standing among the sailors. Judging by how all the other Marines were silenced by his presence and that they all stood stiff with weapons at their sides, he must've been a superior. He is a man with a Mohawk and a mustache. He wears the standard Marine uniform, consisting of a purple-and-white pinstriped suit with a Marine coat draped over his shoulders, like a cape. Underneath his suit, a dark blue shirt and a lighter blue tie. He is of average and very well built. In his hand is a katana with the tsuba designed as a flower with eight petals.

He is Vice-Admiral Momonga, and right now, he is currently in the Calm Belt on official government business.

"You may not like it," he said, "but an agreement between you Kuja Pirates and the World Government only permits us to sail within two miles of Amazon Lily, which forces us to wait in the middle of these monsters' spawning grounds."

The Marine sailors began to whisper amongst themselves.

"They say that the ruler of the Kuja people is a ruthless monster that can turn people to stone…!"

"No way…! You're kidding me!"

"C'mon, you guys…! I'm new to this thing…! Don't go scaring me like that…!"

On the pirate ship, it is revealed that Momonga was talking to a woman of average size with jet black hair parted on one side and an earring on each ear. She wears long, black stockings with straps that reached up to her matching colored panties. Around her waist is a decorative belt of rings that is attached to a small flap of blue cloth to cover her rear. Her top is a small, orange-flowered tank top with a window hole in the middle that seems almost too small for her size. She has a quiver of arrows slung around her back and a pink snake wrapped around her shoulder. Like Marguerite and all the other women back at Amazon Lily, she wore a white cape upon her shoulders.

Her name is Ran.

"So I assume you killed that Sea King then?" she asked, pointing to the dead Sea King nearby the Marine ship.

"Cannons weren't very effective," replied Momonga, "so I jumped onto its belly and hacked it up from the inside. I'll be glad when we're clear of these accursed waters."

"Well, it appears you're not all talk," said Ran.

"I've been waiting for your return, Kuja Pirates!" declared Momonga. "I am Vice-Admiral Momonga of the Marines! WARLORD OF THE SEA, 'PIRATE EMPRESS' BOA HANCOCK! SHOW YOURSELF! I'VE COME FOR YOU!"

There was a pause.

Behind Ran were more women, all wearing skimpy clothing like Ran.

"Look!" said one women, who had on a rather perpetual happy expression and a childish figure. "It's a man! A man! What disgusting creatures!"

"Unfortunately for you," Ran started, "the Snake Princess refuses to come out!"

"There's your answer!" said a tall, fat woman.

"It's been a long time since I've seen a man!" exclaimed a tall, well-endowed woman with bushy, ginger brown hair and a perpetual grin. "When they see the flag of the Kuja, even pirates and merchants flee in terror! ZAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What a vulgar laugh," said a woman with an opened up black, orange-frilled jacket and a cigarette in her mouth, as well as a bazooka slung around her back.

"That's not what her message says," Momonga said. "It says she will comply with the summons, but it appears she has no intention of coming."

 **WHUP!** Momonga tossed something to Ran, who caught it in her hand. It was a rolled-up newspaper.

"Here's this morning's paper," said Momonga. "The time and place of the public execution of Portgas D. 'Fire Fist' Ace and Wind Fist Date Lang, One of the Two Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates and Demon Emperor Lost Drayden the Admiral of Lost Pirates has been set, and the die has been cast. The World Government has issued a mandatory summons to the Eleven Warlords! Refusal to comply with these orders will result in the nullification of all treaties and revocation of the title of Warlord! DO YOUR HEAR ME, BOA HANCOCK?!"

 **CHAK!** A door opened, and a mysterious figure came walking out of the room. The figure stopped in front of a little kitten, which was playing with a ball.

"Who…" a feminine voice said before… **THWAK!** The owner kicked the kitten away. "WHO PUT THIS KITTEN IN MY PATH!"

A woman grabbed the kitten, who hissed and snarled at the figure.

"My apologies!" she said. "It was my fault!"

"Try to be more careful in the future."

"So, you finally show yourself," Momonga said, "Boa Hancock. Men! Keep your eyes open!"

The Marines felt their jaws drop, their eyes bug out, their hearts drumming, and their faces turning hot.

"It's her!"

"The-the Pirate Empress!"

"Her beauty is truly beyond compare!"

Three women appeared on the deck of the Kuja pirate ship.

The first was a large, muscled, and obese woman, about the size of a regular giant. Her long, wavy, orange hair was arranged like that of a pattern on a cobra's hood. She also wore a long, white cape.

The second was an equally large but slim woman with wintergreen hair whose face had the resemblance of a snake, complete with a disproportionately larger and wider head to her body and a long, forked tongue. She wore a very revealing outfit, as well as a white cape like most of the Kuja wore.

The last was a woman with a well proportioned figure. She is very tall and slender with long, black hair, a very large bosom, a high forehead, and light brown eyes which had long, voluminous lashes. She wore a revealing red blouse with the insignia of the Kuja Pirates colored in green-and-pink, along with a long, white cape like the rest of the Kuja wore, and a pair of red, high-heel pumps.

They are three sisters, Boa Marigold, the youngest, Boa Sandersonia, the middle sister, and their eldest, Boa Hancock, otherwise known as the "Pirate Empress" and one of the Eleven Warlords of the Sea.

"So," said Hancock, "you've come at last. You Government dogs are so tedious. The response I sent you was nothing but a lie! I have no intention of fighting in your petty little war! But I _will_ keep my title of Warlord. Now…give me all your cargo and treasure."

"What are you saying?!" Momonga questioned. "Don't be a damn, spoiled brat! Do you honestly think we'd accept such unreasonable demands?!"

"Hurry up!"

"She's so lovely!"

"Give her whatever she wants!"

Momonga turned and saw the Marines preparing to give their haul of cargo and treasure that they've confiscated from pirates over to Hancock's ship with hearts in their eyes and drooling mouths.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FOOLS DOING?!" Momonga barked. "STOP IT!"

The Marines suddenly snapped out of their love-stricken states.

"What happened?" asked one, a rookie. "All of a sudden…I felt like I HAD to obey her!"

"Anyway," said Momonga before he turned back to Hancock, "exactly one week from today, Portgas D. Ace Date Lang and Lost Drayden will be put to death. Their execution will take place at Marineford, the town where Marine HQ is located. 'Fire Fist' Ace Wind Fist Lang and Lost Empeoror Drayden are condemned. One week from now, Whitebeard is certain to make his move and Members of the Lost Pirates will make their move as well! Under the leadership of the 5 Admirals, we will focus our efforts on intercepting Whitebeard and the Lost Pirates! Now, either you relinquish your title of Warlord, or answer the summons! Make your decision, Boa Hancock! My patience is wearing thin, and your time is almost up!"

There was a slight pause.

"But I like being one of the Eleven Warlords," said Hancock in a small, pleading voice. "Let me keep that title. I hate the World Government and simply refuse to obey their orders…but…suppose there were an accident. Suppose the Marines sent to escort me to Headquarters…were all mysteriously turned to stone."

The Marines gasped as they drew their weapons.

"Is she threatening us?!"

"Be ready for anything! I heard that when they find ships that have ransacked by the Kuja Pirates, they're always drifting crewless in the seas with not one living soul on board! Just strange stone effigies of the crewmen."

"You heard what I said, Hancock," Momonga growled. "We will NOT accept any demands from a spoiled brat!"

"Hmm-hmm," Sandersonia chuckled. "Big sister can be so nasty, but in the end, she always gets she wants."

"Yes," Marigold agreed, "and for a very good reason!"

Hancock jumped off of the head of the Yuda and aboard the Marine ship.

"No matter what I do," she began, "whether I kick little kittens, or tear off your ear, or even commit a murder, I will always be forgiven. Why is this, you ask? Yes…it is simply because…I am beautiful!"

The sound of adoring screams and swoons soon filled the air. The Marines had fallen madly in love with the Pirate Empress, and even the Kuja Pirates were screaming like crazy with hearts in their eyes and blushes on their cheeks.

"AAAAAAAH!" Ran screamed, lovingly. "THE SNAKE PRINCESS~!"

"OOOOHHHH~!" the Marines swooned.

"STOP THAT, YOU IMBECILES!" Momonga snapped.

Suddenly, Hancock put her hand behind her head, which was arched up to the sky.

"Let the lust in your hearts," she started before she threw her hands forward, making the shape of a heart, "turn your flesh into stone!"

Momonga quickly snapped to attention.

"Love-Love MELLOW!"

 **SHOON!** Hancock emitted some sort of heart-shaped beam from her hands, right at the Marines, who cheered and cried out her name with throbbing hearts before **KRINK!** They all turned into stone statues!

The only one who remained unaffected by it was Momonga…who had stabbed his hand with a dagger.

"I see," said Hancock. "You forced the wicked thoughts from your mind with pain. Your desperate had saved you. Your men, on the other hand."

"The fools," Momonga hissed.

"Now, you are alone," said Hancock.

"Even so," said Momonga, "one is not _zero_."

Hancock re-boarded her ship and declared, "We shall now return to our peaceful port on Amazon Lily!"

"Yes, Snake Princess!" the Kuja Pirates shouted.

As the Yudas pulled the pirate ship away…

"BOA HANCOCK!"

Hancock turned upon hearing Momonga calling her.

"I will wait for her until the time limit expires," said the Vice-Admiral. "I cannot and WILL not return, empty-handed. If you don't return within two days, the treaties will be nullified and your title as Warlord will revoke."

Hancock simply smirked at him and said, "Do as you wish."


	4. Chapter 4 Bath Time

**Chapter 4** **Bath Time**

* * *

"OPEN THE GATE!"

 **KREEEEEK!** The huge gate to the docks of Amazon Lily opened up for the Kuja pirate ship. Once the ship entered, Hancock, her sisters, and the Kuja crew were soon greeted by a sea of cheers and screams.

"OUR SNAKE PRINCESS HAS RETURNED~!"

"WELCOME HOME!"

"WELCOME BACK, KUJA WARRIORS!"

"ZAHAHAHA~!" Daisy laughed. "We brought back lots of loot!"

"RAN! DAISY!"

"Wow! Look at them!" said a little girl. "Aren't they great? I wanna be just like them when I grow up!"

"Gorgon Sisters~!"

"Snake Princess~!"

"Her beauty is truly unmatched!"

Hancock, Sandersonia, Marigold, and the rest of the Kuja disembarked from their ship and walked into the city. Accompanying Hancock was a huge anaconda with white-and-pink scales, blue hair, a darker blue scarf around its neck, and a horned skull on its head.

Hancock approached a woman who was standing before a traditional Japanese carriage, which was being carried by two large monkeys.

"Welcome back, Snake Princess!" said the woman. "We've prepared a monkey carriage for you!"

"Good," Hancock said. "Did anything happen in my absence?"

"No, Snake Princess," answered the woman. "Nothing at all."

Hancock stared at the woman for a moment before she entered her carriage.

"Very well, then," she said as she was carried off with her sisters following behind her.

The rest of the Kuja, meanwhile, were busy unloading their cargo. They had brought back many things, such as iron ore, grog, gunpowder, meat, and even some crops from the north.

"We looted 2 merchant vessels and a pirate ship," said Ran. "We also took some cargo of a ship from the World Government."

"Did you happen to bring back any books, Ran?"

Ran looked down and saw Elder Nyon approaching her.

"Oh, Elder Nyon!" she said. "All I have is this newspaper from Central." She pulled the newspaper that Momonga had given her. "Here. You have it."

"Thank you, child," Nyon said as she took the newspaper.

As Nyon Read the Newspapers she shock what the newspaper stated

What wrong Grandmothers asked Lena

XXX

Meanwhile, at the Kuja Castle, Hancock was being welcomed by some of her servants.

"Ah, Snake Princess! Welcome home!"

"Welcome home, Snake Princess! It's truly a pleasure to see you!"

"Enishida…what in the world is this?"

Inside the palace, Hancock's maid, Enishida, had shown her a clay statue of the Pirate Empress.

"The village children made this for you as a gift, Snake Princess!" said Enishida. "It was made out of clay! They worked so hard on it and even painted it! I was going to send them away, but I when saw them carrying it so carefully into the castle, they looked so cute and sweet, I thought that…"

"I see," said Hancock as she put her hand to the clay statue's smiling face. "So they made a statue of me out of wet dirt."

 **SMASH!** Hancock threw the statue down on the floor, shattering it into pieces.

"It's garbage!" she exclaimed. "This dreadful thing would ruin the look of the whole room!"

"Snake Princess!" cried Enishida.

"Don't ever bring such FILTH into my castle!" Hancock ordered as she kept walking by. "Throw that nasty thing away and clean up the mess!"

"Y-yes, Snake Princess," Enishida said with a slight stammer before she looked to the doorway. There, she saw three small girls, about the age of 6, all with slightly round, plump faces and wearing rather skimpy clothing like the older women of the village, though not as revealing, but with different hair colors- blue, blonde, and dark brown- peeking into the room…all with big, sad, teary eyes.

"Oh, girls," Enishida whispered, her heart going out for the three children.

"Enishida!" Hancock called.

"Yes, Snake Princess!" Enishida called back as she ran to her ruler's side.

"I did not see the city's defenders at the wharves," said Hancock as she was headed towards her bed.

"About that, Snake Princess," Enishida started, "there were a fierce monkey and a fierce beast that had appeared from the jungle! The defenders went out to hunt them! They'll be back soon, though! I apologize that they weren't there to greet you the moment you and your sisters returned!"

"A monkey and a beast, you say?" Hancock questioned as her anaconda slithered onto the bed, and then skillfully coiled up into the shape of a chair. "Whatever…"

"Would you like a drink, Snake Princess?" asked Enishida.

"Rice wine," Hancock answered as she sat herself on her anaconda, taking a relaxing position.

"Yes, your beautifulness," Enishida said.

"I'd like some, too!"

Hancock and Enishida looked up and saw Nyon entering.

"Granny Nyon?" Hancock said with the utmost displeasure. "What are you doing here, in MY private chamber?"

"Elder Nyon?!" cried one of the palace servants.

"Where did she come from?!" asked another.

"I can get enter hyere anytime I please!" Nyon replied.

"Throw this peasant out!" Hancock demanded.

"Wait, Snake Princess!" Nyon exclaimed.

"Don't you mean, 'Your Highness'?" Hancock questioned.

"Pardon me, 'Your Highness'," Nyon, reluctantly, said. "There's a ship from the World Government anchored offshore. Have they nyot come for you? They brought you a summons from the World Government, didn't they?"

"That's right," Hancock answered. "They want me to go to some petty war."

"So why are you nyot going?!" Nyon asked the Pirate Empress. "Go nyow! If you do, the treaties the World Government had signed for you will hold. You are strong enough, nyow, that you will nyot be killed in battle."

"But…" Hancock said before she put a hand to her mouth in a rather scared manner. "But…I'm scared to go…! What if I get hurt?"

Nyon stared at Hancock with hearts in her eyes.

 _Aw~! She's like a little puppy-dog!_ the elderly woman thought to herself before she started to swat her hand in the air, angrily.

"DO NYOT START THAT WITH ME!" Nyon shouted.

"Elder Nyon," Enishida said, sweat-dropping.

"Right nyow," Nyon began, "this nyation is being protected by your rank of Warlord! In the past, the Calm Byelt was a powerful deterrent that protected us and our land from outside enemies."

Enishida returned with a glass of rice wine for Hancock, which she took.

"But times have changed," Nyon continued. "The people from the World Government have built ships using nyew technology that allows them to navigate these waters, but because you are a Warlord, they do nyot dare come to our island, in spite of your piratical activities! Without your title, Hancock, Amazon Lily will be just nyation of pirates that would be brought to ruin! Think of your people!"

"You worry too much," Hancock said as she took a sip of her rice wine.

"I am old," Nyon said as she took a crystal ball onto her snake staff. "I could drop dead at any given moment. Gaze into my crystal ball and behold your future!"

Inside the crystal ball, the words, "GO NOW" appeared…painted on.

"YOU DISGUST ME!" Hancock shouted. "GET THIS PEASANT OUT OF MY CASTLE, RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" said two women as they grabbed Hancock.

"Wait, Snake Princess!" cried Nyon.

Hancock stood up and approached Nyon. "Just WHO do you think you are? Your reign was over, three generations ago…Gloriosa."

Nyon growled at the sound of her former name.

"Even if I were to ruin this nation on a whim," Hancock continued as she started to lean back, her finger pointed at Nyon, "everyone in the world will forgive me. Why? Because…I am beautiful!" By this time, she had leaned all the way back, looking all the way up to the ceiling, her finger still pointed at Nyon.

"There it is! That's what the Snake Princess does when she's looking down on someone! She'll look down on you, so much, that she looks up!"

"Though you were once the empress of this nation," Hancock started, still "looking down" on Nyon, "you abandoned your people and went to the outer seas, you treacherous, old fool!" **GRAB!** She grabbed Nyon by her hair and pulled her up so that she could see her. "When you shamelessly returned, we only accepted you back because of the benevolence of the previous empress!"

"And that is why I live on the outskirts of the village!" Nyon countered.

"Then you should've stayed there," Hancock hissed. "It's an outrage for you to presume to tell me, the empress, what I can and cannot do!" She turned and walked over to a nearby window.

"Snake Princess!" cried Hancock's servants.

"Still," Hancock said, "I must say that I admire your passion. I will yield to you."

Nyon gasped, a smile appearing on her face.

"You understand, then, Snake Princess?" she asked. "Thank goodness! Thank you, so much! So does this mean that you will nyow go?!"

Hancock simply smirked and said, "Of course not. Learn your place, fool."

Nyon gasped, this time in horror.

"Now…BEGONE!"

 **KRASH!** Hancock threw Nyon out the window!

"DAMN YOU, HANCOCK~!"

"S-Snake Princess!"

"Weren't you being a bit too harsh on the poor old woman?!"

Hancock turned to the two servants with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"It was accident," she said.

The servants immediately began to swoon, lovingly in adoration.

"Yes, yes! Of course! We understand!"

XXX

Outside, Nyon landed gracefully on her feet after she had been thrown out of the castle. Then Lena, happened to see her after they had escaped the guard.

"Elder Nyon?" A Kuja Warrior questioned, bewildered.

"Where'd she come from?" Another Kuja Warrior asked. "She fell from the sky!"

"What happened, Grandmother?" asked Lena.

"I'll just say this," Nyon replied. "I may be old, but I am still a warrior of the Kuja! I have nyot withered yet!"

Lena just tilted her heads in puzzlement.

 **BONG! BONG! BONG!** The sound of a huge bell ringing filled the air.

"IT IS TIME FOR THE SNAKE PRINCESS'S BATH! WHOEVER IS INSIDE THE CASTLE, CLEAR OUT, NOW!"

Inside the castle dining hall, women were leaving their plates and unfinished food behind as they stampeded out of the room and out the castle. Even the servants were starting to clear out.

Once everyone was outside, the castle gates were closed and locked up tight, so as to ensure that no one would enter.

"For the next two hours, no one will be allowed inside the castle!"

They happened to see Ran, who was busy eating her lunch.

"Excuse us," The Little girl said. "Miss Ran?"

Ran turned to the little girl

"Yes, what it is?" she asked.

"Why is it always such a big deal when the Snake Princess takes a bath?" asked the Little Girl

"How old are you Ran asked as she knelt down to the little girl height level.

"Six," the little girl answered.

"Well," Ran said, "I guess I can tell you three…the secret of the Gorgon Sisters."

"The secret of the Gorgon Sisters?"

"That's right," Ran said.

"Well, settle down, and I'll tell you," said Ran. "You see, the Gorgon was a terrible, frightening the once roamed the world's oceans. Anyone who dared to look the beast in the eye would be turned to stone on the spot!"

The girls gasped.

"After they had face many harrowing dangers," Ran continued, "the Snake Princess and her sisters managed to slay the Gorgon, but the monster's dying screams had cursed the warrior sisters."

"It did?" The Little girl asked, earning a nod from Ran.

"What was the curse?" asked The Little girl.

"A pair of eyes were carved into the flesh of each of their backs," Ran answered the sisters. "If they were to take off their clothes in front of anyone, those eyes would be revealed, and anyone around the Gorgon Sisters would be turned to stone."

"Really?" the little girl asked.

"Yes," Ran said. "Now you know why the Gorgon Sisters never strip themselves of their clothes in front of people and evacuate from the castle when they take a bath."

"Don't be scared, little ones," Ran said, reassuringly. "It may sound frightening, but the Gorgon Sisters' curse is the result of their heroic deeds, so it is the pride of this nation of warriors! Do you understand, now?"

"Yeah I get it!" The Little Girl answered. The Snake Princess and her sisters are so amazing!"

Ran just smiled at the little girl

XXX

Meanwhile, in the jungle, the women that were chasing Luffy and Hayate had lost sight of them.

"Now where did those men disappear to?" Kikyo questioned.

"They must've climbed up the mountain!" said one of the warriors.

"Maybe they escape to the village," Marguerite whispered. "After all…Luffy and Hayate said that they were looking for a ship."

"What was that, Marguerite?" asked Aphelandra.

"N-nothing," Marguerite answered.

XXX

Up on the cliff face of the village wall, Luffy and Hayate were climbing up, having finally escaped from the pack of crazy-strong female warriors, and were now formulating a plan of escape.

"Well, now what?" asked Luffy. "If we wait too long, those women might find us, again.

"They did say they had a pirate ship," said Luffy. "We'd sure like to borrow it,

Well the only option now is steel their ship but Nami isn't with us so there no we could get to Sabaody without getting lost said Hayate

"You right…" Luffy said, "we can't just set sail. Without Nami, we'd go drifting off to who-knows where Nami is…"

"Right, Hayate," Luffy said. "Okay, so, we're gonna have to ask these people to get us a ship so we can have them take us back to the Sabaody Archipelago."

I don't that really a good idea said Hayate

I think it work out said Luffy

I hope so said Hayate

"I guess we'll have to talk to the head, around here."

"The head person lives in really tall buildings, so…uh…hmm…!"

 **RRRUUUUUUUUUMMBLE!** Luffy's stomach roared.

"All this thinking's making me hungry!" he complained.

 _Seriously?_ said Hayate, sweat-dropping. Is food all you can think about and you're so simple _?_

"Ah-ha!" Luffy exclaimed, pounding a fist into his palm. "Hayate, that's it! We'll just go inside a tall building!"

Ugh that Idiot exclaim Hayate

"C'mon, Hayate!" Luffy grabs Hayate as he jumped over the other side of the wall and fell…straight to the Kuja Castle's roof.

XXX

Back in the jungle, Marguerite, Sweet Pea, Aphelandra, Kikyo, and the rest were racing back to the village. They knew that Hancock must've returned by now, and they had to find Luffy and Hayate

and do away with them as quick as possible before their ruler discovered the pirates' presence.

Marguerite couldn't help but feel a slight sense of regret.

XXX

 **THOOM!** Luffy landed on top of the roof of the castle with Hayate landing beside him. However, the roof appeared to be too weak to hold their combined weight, so they ended up crashing through.

The villagers happened to hear the sound and looked up, wondering what was going on.

 **SPLASH!** Luffy and Hayate ended plunging into hot water…both literally and figuratively.

"AAAAAAAH!" Luffy screamed as he splashed about. "HELP! HAYATE, HELP ME! I'M DROWING~!"

Hayate stand up and discover that the water was shallow

Luffy calm down the water is shallow now get up shouted Hayate

After Hearing what Hayate told him, Luffy realized that the water he was in was shallow.

"Oh," he said as he stood up. "You're Right I'm Okay!"

Sheesh Huh

"Hayate?" Luffy asked. "What's the matter?

What that said Hayate

Luffy looked into the direction that Hayate was staring and saw that it was Hancock, bathing herself in the hot water. That is until she heard Luffy's cries.

Hayate blush upon seeing her Naked

AH Oh no we just FELL INTO BATHHOUSE Hayate shouted

Hancock stared at Luffy and Hayate, her long, black hair covering her…chest region.

"Men…!" Hancock gasped.

"Hey," Luffy said, all of a sudden, pointing his finger at the Warlord. "That thing on your back…I think I've seen it, before."

Huh Hayate notice something strange behind her back when Luffy mention it

What that on your Back questioned Hayate

 **SPLASH!** Hancock turned to face Luffy full, her arms covering her chest. Hayate gasped when he saw the angry look in the empress's eyes.

"You…" she hissed. "You saw it!"


	5. Chapter 5 Coliseum

**Chapter 5** **Coliseum**

* * *

When we last left Luffy and Hayate, they were being chased by the warrior women of Amazon Lily. Once they had escaped, they fell into Boa Hancock's bathtub. Hayate is about to suggest that they leave, but Luffy makes the mistake of pointing a mark on Hancock's back.

Hancock reacts with anger.

Just then, Marigold and Sandersonia came bursting in, just as Luffy, Hayate, and Hancock were getting out of the tub.

"Hancock!" Marigold cried.

"What's wrong?!" Sandersonia asked.

The two sisters gasped at the sight of Luffy and Hayate.

"Are those men?!" Sandersonia questioned. "Where'd they come from?!"

"And how did he get here?!" Marigold added as she slipped some clothes into her older sister. "Hancock, please! Put your robe on! What happened in here?!"

"N-no, wait!" Luffy said, waving his arms. "I…uh…"

Just hold on It just this just a misunderstand said Hayate wavering his arms

"They saw…my back," Hancock said.

Her sisters' eyes went wide with shock and horror.

 _Huh?!_ Hayate thought.

"Then they both must die," Marigold said.

"WHAT?!" Luffy yelled. "B-but why?! All we did was see your back! Still, I think I might've seen that mark on her back before."

SHUT UP, IDIOT! Hayate said as he Slap Luffy on the Head. ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE, EVEN MORE, MORE PISSED OFF?!

"You two had seen something that we would die to prevent anyone from seeing."

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "But why? Who are you? What's this all about?!"

Don't go asking questions! Said Hayate. Right now, we need to get outta here! as Hayate attempt to Drag Luffy out

"All who see what you have seen must DIE!" Hancock exclaimed before she pointed her hands at Luffy and Hayate, forming the shape of a heart. "Love-Love MELLOW!"

Luffy gasped.

"Oh, no…!" he thought aloud. "Not this again! It's the same like when Foxy shot that beam at me! I'm gonna slow down!"

 **SHOOM!** Hancock fired her beam at Luffy and Hayate, the former flinching and closing his eyes.

A pause came…but nothing happened.

Luffy looked behind himself, then back at Hancock, sucking his lips and putting his hat back upon his head while Hayate notices that he wasn't affected.

Huh nothing Happen said Hayate

Hancock stared at the two in slight surprise, but she decided to try it again.

"Love-Love MELLOW!"

 **SHOOM!** Hancock fired another beam at Luffy and Hayate.

Once again, there was no reaction.

"Why don't they turn to stone?!" an outraged Hancock questioned. "They both saw me naked in the bath, and yet my powers have no effect on them!"

"That's impossible, sister!" Marigold exclaimed. "Your body is so beautiful that people and creatures of all ages and genders fall in love with you!"

"Perhaps their fear of death must've erased any impure thoughts from his mind," Sandersonia. "they're pitiful but fortunate.

"I have no idea what's going on here," said Luffy, "but I think it's time Hayate and I got to leaving! Besides, we were just trying to talk to whoever's in charge of this place!"

With that, Luffy ran and grab Hayate and ran to the nearest window and **KRASH!** jumped right through!

"They jumped!" Marigold shouted. "From this height?!

"Hmph," Hancock scoffed. **Smooch!** She kissed the tip of her index finger and then pointed it at the huge hole in the wall that Luffy and Hayate had made, or rather aiming at the two Straw Hats, like it was a gun. "Pistol KISS!"

 **BAM!** Hancock fired a heart-shaped bullet at Luffy and Hayate…and it actually managed to hit the former!

"AGH!" Luffy grunted as he held his side. "What the hell was that?! A bullet?!"

Bullets aren't supposed to work on Luffy! said Hayate. He's supposed to be made of rubber!

 **BAM!** Luffy and Hayate fell to the castle grounds.

"Kuja Pirates! Capture those men!" Hancock ordered. "They're intruders!"

The Kuja quickly rushed to the castle to apprehend the intruders, all the while wondering how did men had gotten to their island.

XXX

Moments later, Luffy and Hayate were now in the island's coliseum. They were bound by snakes which acted like ropes that they somehow couldn't break through as if they were made of steel. All around them, they could hear the women cheering the Gorgon Sisters' names.

"We were too late," said Kikyo, sitting amongst the audience, along with Marguerite, Sweet Pea, and Aphelandra. "I just hope they don't ask how did entered the country

Marguerite just sat there in silence. She had been quiet for an awfully long time, too.

"They're going to kill them, aren't they?" she asked.

Luffy took a look around.

"What kind of an island is this?" he asked to no one in particular. "There seriously aren't any men here?"

Seriously what up with this strange country said Hayate

"So tell me," Hancock said. "How did you two men enter this island? What is it that you two want here?"

"I dunno!" Luffy answered, still struggling to get out of his bonds. "My Friend and I were just flying through the sky for three days and three nights, and the next thing I knew, we end up here!"

"Lies!" Hancock barked. "I am no fool to believe such a ridiculous tale!"

We not lying and We wouldn't lie to make our situation worse said Hayate

"I know that you two are up to no good," said Hancock. "You two are after something."

"Well, yeah," Luffy said. "Hayate and I need a ship! We need to get off this island and get to somewhere as soon as possible so we can get back together with our friends! Hey, lady! If you're the big boss of this island, then please, help us! Hayate and I have to go out to sea!"

The women began to boo and hiss at the Straw Hat captain.

"How dare he say 'Hey, lady' to the Snake Princess!"

"He's so vulgar and rude! I can't stand him!"

"You Two will never leave this place alive," Hancock said, narrowing her eyes. "Your fate has been decided the moment you set foot here."

Wait a minute We telling you truth you got to believe us shout Hayate

"Snake Princess! Please, wait!"

Hancock turned to the west of her and saw Marguerite, standing up from her seat and leaping into the arena.

"Marguerite, come back!" Kikyo cried.

"I don't think these men would tell a lie, Snake Princess!" Marguerite said. "Everything that he's saying is true! I don't believe that they would do anything to bring harm to our country!"

"Hey, Marguerite!" Luffy said. "Yeah! Listen to her! She'll vouch for us!"

"You are one of the city defenders," said Hancock.

"Yes," Marguerite said. "My name is Marguerite."

"Then you know that it is absolutely forbidden for men to set foot on this island," Hancock told her. "The moment they arrived here, they were both sentenced to death from the start. So why do you defend them?"

"Because I feel guilty, Snake Princess," Marguerite replied. "You see…the one who brought them into the city…was me!"

The women gasped, but the one that was most shocked was Kikyo.

"Marguerite, no!" Kikyo shouted.

"S-Snake Princess!" Sweet Pea called. "The saga of: she had a good reason!"

"That's right!" added Aphelandra. "You see We found them in the jungle and saw their body was covered in mushrooms! We mistook for one of our own, so we brought them to the city!"

"Sweet Pea! Aphelandra!" Kikyo said. "Not you, too!"

Aphelandra and Sweet Pea jumped into the arena and dropped to their hands and knees.

"It was our fault, too!" Aphelandra said.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Marguerite said. "I'm the one who said we should take him back to the city!"

"Wow," Luffy said. "And you guys were trying to kill me and Hayate, earlier. We really owe you one!" He grinned and chuckled.

"Unfortunately," Ran started, "in saying that…"

"Marguerite's being too honest," Daisy said. "ZAHAHAHAHA~!"

Hancock began to descend from her throne, slowly approaching Marguerite, who was down on her hands and knees in a bow.

"I, alone, am responsible for the man's presence," Marguerite said. "Please forgive me, Snake Princess.

Hancock put a finger underneath Marguerite's chin, forcing her to stand.

"Raise your head, honest little Marguerite," the Warlord said.

Marguerite looked up at Hancock, her heart beginning to thump against her ribcage.

"Love-Love MELLOW!"

Marguerite gasped, a blush appearing on her face before… **KREKK!** She was frozen…in stone!

Sweet Pea and Aphelandra had been turned into stone, as well!

Luffy and Hayate stared at their saviors in shock.

What the They _…!_ Hayate said.

"H-hey!" Luffy called as he stood up. "A-are you three okay? What's wrong with you guys?! Say something! Speak to me!"

Kikyo put her hand to her forehead.

"Why didn't you just stay quiet?" Kikyo asked.

"What happened to them?!" Luffy questioned. "Th-they've been turned to stone, but why?!" He turned to Hancock. "Hey, you! What did you to them?! They saved us

What was that was that a Devil Fruit power question Hayate

"That's precisely the reason that they had to be punished," said Hancock as she began to ascend to her throne.

"Wait!" Luffy called. "Come back here, you!"

"I was going to have you and your beast fight each other to the death," Hancock said, "but then again…that would be rather boring."

Hancock turned to Luffy and said, "Amazon Lily is a nation of warrior women. Here, strength is beauty. Fight to the best of your ability and die an honorable death while we watch."

 **SWIP-SWIP!** The snakes unwrapped themselves around Luffy and Hayate and made a hasty getaway, just as a humongous shadow loomed over the two. Looking back, they saw that it was a gigantic black panther with huge protruding fangs and a drooling mouth.

To put it simply…the big cat looked hungry.

"This panther is Bacura the Executioner," said Hancock. "He and his ancestors have served the empresses of Amazon Lily for generations. Once he's finished with you tww Both of mutt…you will just be unpleasant. Not even your bones will remain!"

"What's going to happen to them?!" Luffy questioned. "They'll change back, won't they?!"

"Don't you dare talk back to the Snake Princess that way!"

"Kill them, Bacura!"

"You men are nothing but weak little insects!"

"Nothing but bark!"

 **GRR~!** Bacura growled viciously as he circled behind Luffy and Hayate

 **GRRAAAAARR~!** Bacura roared as he lunged forward at his prey. Unfortunately, he was about to learn that this was unlike any other prey he ever attempted to attack.

Luffy and Hayate dodge and soon Hayate give the cat a deathly glare.

Get lost or I killed you, said Hayate.

Bacura whimpered as he got down low as Hayate kept glaring at him before he turned tail and leapt out of the coliseum, nearly crushing anyone in his path with his huge paws.

The women were left shocked. Even Hancock was surprised. They'd never seen Bacura so frightened like that,

That Man…" said one woman. "He scared Bacura away!"

"But how?!" Ran said. "It couldn't have been Haki, couldn't it?

"There's something wrong with all of you," Luffy said as he turned to the audience. "That woman…she turned your friends to stone! SO WHY ARE YOU ALL JUST SITTING THERE AND NOT HELPING THEM?!"

"How dare that savage yell at us!"

"Don't listen to him! He's a brutal animal, just like that other man!"

"We do feel bad for them, but the Snake Princess is always right!"

"Those three had violated the sacred law of Amazon Lily! For that, they deserve punishment!"

Why That asked Hayate

"No matter what I do," Hancock said, "everyone in the world will forgive me.

Huh Why That asked Hayate

Why? Because…I am beautiful."

Because you're Beautiful said Hayate

This was enough to send the audience cheering and screaming the Pirate Empress's name.

"Well?" Hancock asked Luffy. "What about you two

Luffy stared at Hancock with the utmost anger and hatred and simply said, "You make me sick

Forgive You because you beautiful said Hayate, To be honest, You're Annoying

Hancock gasped before she began to fall back.

"Hancock?" Marigold asked. "What's the matter?!"

"This…this can't be happening!" Hancock said. "No men can resist my charms! Their existence…is intolerable!"

Forgive you Just Because You're Beautiful said Hayate as he clenches his fist Like I would ever forgive you for such a ridiculous reason like that

The audience began to roar with anger and disdain for Luffy and Hayate.

"How dare you insult our great Snake Princess like that?!"

"Put those men to death!"

"Death! Death! Death!" the women started to chant.

"Marigold! Sandersonia!" Hancock ordered. "Bring me those men's head

As you wish, sister," the two sisters said as they stepped into the arena.

At that moment, their bodies began to undergo a change. Their necks grew long. Their legs started to disappear. Their bodies grew pale and scaly. Their tongues became forked, and their mouths grew long, retractable fangs.

Marigold and Sandersonia had turned into giant snakes.

"So they have Devil Fruit powers, too," Luffy whispered.

Zoan type Devil Fruits, to be more precise _said Hayate_

"There it is! The Gorgon Sisters' curse!"

"They're about to begin the Snake Burrow Dances!"

"DEATH! DEATH! DEATH!"

Sandersonia and Marigold surrounded both Luffy and Hayate, prepared to give them one hell of a fight.

Luffy just slammed a fist into his palm and said, "Let's do this, Hayate."

Alright said Hayate Let go


	6. Chapter 6 Natural Born Kings

**Chapter** **6 Natural Born Kings**

* * *

The air was filled with cheers and chants of "Death! Death! Death!". Luffy and Hayate stood back-to-back in between the arena, surrounded by the Gorgon Sisters, Marigold and Sandersonia, who had transformed into a pair of gigantic snakes, both prepared to crush them.

"Such a glorious sight!"

"There's the proof that they had slain the Gorgon!"

"They're beautiful, even in their accursed form!"

Gorgon questioned Hayate What are they talking about

"Curse?" Luffy repeated, questioningly. "What curse? They just have Devil Fruit powers to me."

"Sandersonia! Marigold!" Hancock shouted. "Punish those men for defiling the island of women with his presence and for insulting our honor! Let him fall victim to the war dance!"

"Should I swallow them whole?" Sandersonia asked, teasingly.

"There won't really be much left after I crush them to the death," Marigold said.

"Can we wait for a second?" Luffy asked.

"Don't try and weasel your way out of this, man," Sandersonia hissed. "You and your friend's fate was sealed the moment you came here!"

"Well, it's not that," Luffy said before he turned to the three stone statues of Marguerite, Sweet Pea, and Aphelandra. "I wanna get these three out of our way, first."

Good idea Luffy said Hayate. They might end up getting smashed if they stay here.

The Gorgon Sisters, however, just stared at Luffy in anger as he approached the stone effigies. How dare this man ignore them while they're about to kill him?

"Don't you DARE turn your back on us, man!" Marigold roared as she prepared to skewer Luffy with her spear, but then Hayate block it with his Sword

Don't you even dare said Hayate _!_?

The two snake-women hissed at Hayate.

"Damned you," Sandersonia growled. "If you really think that you two have a chance against us, you're dead wrong!"

Slowly, Hayate looked over to Luffy to check on his progress.

He managed to get Aphelandra, Marguerite, and Sweet Pea to the lower part of the arena, quickly but carefully so as not to break them. He was afraid that even the slightest crack could hurt them.

"There," he said. "Nice and safe. You three wait right here, okay? I'm sorry I got you into this mess. Maybe you can be turned back to normal. I sure wish Chopper was here. I'd have him take a look at you girls."

"I think you should be more worried about yourself," said Sandersonia.

"Zip it!" Luffy spat.

The audience, however, was a bit surprised to Luffy helping the frozen trio.

"The man is saving them?" Kikyo questioned.

"He's already been condemned to death, twice!"

Luffy jumped back over to Hayate's side.

"Okay, Hayate," he said as he cracked his knuckles. "All we gotta do is kick their scaly asses, right?"

That's the idea _,_ Said Hayate.

The women in the audience began to burst out in laughter.

"Did you hear what he just said?"

"Them? Defeat the Gorgon Sisters? Preposterous!"

"Ridiculous!"

"They're still so funny, even when they're about to get killed!"

"Humph," Marigold scoffed with a grin. "Go ahead and try, if you wish. If you still don't understand that you and your wolf about to die, then let met give you a warning. Be careful you don't fall out of the arena. There are razor sharp spikes down below."

Hayate looked down below the arena and saw that Marigold spoke the truth. Sharp, silver spikes were pointing up towards the sky. Hayate inwardly grimaced at the thought of himself and Luffy getting skewered.

Hey Luffy we should be careful as we fight said Hayate

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon," said Luffy. "Besides, I still have to find the One Piece!"

Now it was Marigold and Sandersonia's turn to laugh.

"Did you hear what he just said, Sonia?" asked Marigold.

"I heard him Mari," answered Marigold, "but I don't believe him. You? Find the fabled One Piece? What a joke!"

Hearing that made Luffy even more pissed than he already was.

"You shut up!" he barked. "I WILL beat you! I WILL get Hayate and me outta here! I WILL get back with my crew! And then…I WILL be the King of the Pirates!"

"Mari! Sonia!" Hancock bellowed. "Stop wasting time and KILL THEM!"

"Yes, sister!" the two snake-women said.

"Hayate," Luffy said. "You take the the one big women."

Alright Luffy you handle the other one said Hayate hold on which one the is big one

Hayate soon got his answer when he saw Luffy charge at Sandersonia and attempt to throw a Gum-Gum Pistol at her, thus leaving him to take on Marigold, who, as of this moment, had raised her spear at him.

"Take THIS, and THIS, and THIS!"

 **SWIPE! SLASH! THUNK!** Marigold slashed and stabbed her spear at Blizzard, who was bobbing and weaving around the blade and Hayate barely block it with his sword

He could already tell that the cobra-woman was going to give him a rather hard time.

"Gum-Gum BAZOOKA!"

 **WROING!** Luffy stretched his arms back and attempted hit Sandersonia with a double-fisted punch, but Sandersonia effortlessly dodged his attack.

"What the…?!" Luffy muttered.

"Are you done?" Sandersonia asked before **WHAM!** She slammed her tail into Luffy's side, sending him crashing him into the ground.

 _Luffy!_ cried Hayate.

Luffy managed to pick himself up, clutching his side as he did.

"Ah…that hurt!" he groaned. "Wait…that hurt? But how?! I'm supposed to be made of rubber!"

Hayate was also surprised. How could it be that Sandersonia managed to hit Luffy and hurt him, too?

"Don't look away!" Marigold said before **SPURT!** She spat out a strange, purple liquid at Hayate, who jumped away in the nick of time. Looking back, Hayate saw that the liquid was causing the spot where he was standing to melt.

 _What the hell?_ Said Hayate. _Is that poison?!_

 _"You managed to dodge my deadly venom," said Marigold. "How lucky for you, but I'm afraid your luck is about to run out."_

Hayate strafed around to evade Marigold's venom attacks before he jumped up into the air.

Lightning Punch.

 _ **BAM!** Hayate dove down at Marigold, prepared to deliver a powerful enhance lightning punch, but when his fist made contact with Marigold's palm, he immediately dropped down to the ground._

 _What the heck is that her palm is harder than steel said Hayate_

 _"Foolish Man," Marigold said._

 _Marigold raised her spear at Hayate again, but then…_

"Hayate!"

Marigold turned and saw Luffy, preparing to kick her with a Gum-Gum Stamp, but the cobra-woman raised her hand up, causing Luffy's foot to go in a different direction before he went ricocheting towards the railing.

 **KRASH!**

Luffy moaned again, clutching his head.

"Ow~!" he cried. "Damn it! Why does it hurt?!"

The Gorgon sisters laughed sinisterly at Luffy's expense.

Hayate then attacks at Marigold again.

 _Don't you look away from me!_ said Hayate. _I'm the one you're fighting! Volt Sphere!_

Hayate started to create a sphere on hand and he reached Marigold, who managed to evade the attack simply by slithering to the left, causing him to hit the ground. Before he could get up, **BAM!** Marigold slammed her tail on Hayate, causing him to yowl in pain.

"Hayate!" Luffy cried as he stood up and ran to Hayate's aid, but as he was running, a tail grabbed him from behind, wrapped itself around him, and lifted him up into the air.

"Hey, no fair!" said Sandersonia, who had her head rested in her hands. "I'm not done playing with you!"

"Put me down!" Luffy yelled. "I gotta help Hayate!" He turned to Hayate, where he manages to stand up"

Damn You said Hayate

"Humph," Marigold scoffed. "How pathetic! I was hoping you would bring more of a challenge!"

"DAMN YOU!" Luffy shouted. "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES TWICE AS HARD, NOW- ARRRRRRRGGH!"

Sandersonia began to squeeze Luffy's body with her tail, causing him to let out an ear-piercing scream.

"WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?!" he yelled. "I'M SUPPOSED TO BE MADE OF RUBBER, DAMN IT!"

Sandersonia just chuckled.

"Like I said," she started, "you should be more worried about yourself."

Luffy growled at the anaconda-woman.

"Gum-Gum…"

Sandersonia nonchalantly grinned and said, "A kick from the left foot."

"STAMP!"

 **WHOOSH!** Luffy tried to deliver a kick to Sandersonia's face, but she easily managed to dodge it by jumping back up to the arena. **SLAM!** Luffy's foot made contact with the ground where she once stood.

"Heavy SNAKE SLAM!"

 **SMASH!** Sandersonia drove Luffy into the ground, headfirst, but Luffy managed to himself out of her grasp once he landed, seemingly unharmed.

"I knew it," he said. "I knew I was still made of rubber! Attacks like these can't hurt me! Gum-Gum…GATLING!"

"Snake Dance!"

Luffy let loose with rapid-fire punches, but Sandersonia managed to weave her way around the blows.

The audience roared with cheers.

"What amazing strength!"

"With the power of her Haki, Sandersonia can dodge anything!"

What she can predict Luffy's move it similar to Eneru's Mantara back Skypeia noted Hayate

"Don't forget about me, man!" a voice called out. "Heavy SNAKE STICK!"

 **WHAM!** The tip of Marigold's tail impacted, dead center into Hayate's stomach, forcing him back and landed Hayate. **KOFF! BLEGH!** Luffy coughed up some blood as he and Hayate went reeling backwards, off of the arena and towards the bottom where the spikes were, and he was losing his senses as he was falling along with Hayate.

Luffy kept dropping towards the spikes, his death appearing inevitable, but then…he stopped when he felt something clamp down on his foot…rather painfully, too.

"YOW!" Luffy cried as he was brought out of unconscious. When he looked down, he saw that he had been caught just a few feet above the spikes and also Hayate manage to save himself by grab on Luffy Body.

"Hayate!" Luffy exclaimed, smiling. "You're okay!"

Just barely answered Hayate

 **WHUP!** Luffy threw himself back up towards the arena, where he and Hayate landed safely.

Luffy and Hayate looked up to the Gorgon Sisters.

"Looks like them beating them isn't gonna be easier said than done, huh Hayate," Luffy said.

 _Tell me about it,_ Said Hayate. _They can read our moves and they're able to hurt you! This isn't gonna be like any of those fights we ever had, before!_

 _Yeah You're right said Luffy_

"Don't worry," he said. "We can take them as long as we fight together."

"You're so simple minded. said Hayate"

Luffy and Hayate looked up at Hancock.

"You two are nothing but bark," she said as she brushed her behind her ear, thus making the audience swoon, lovingly. "A man with the ability to stretch like rubber and a man who could put up a fight. How stupid."

"You're the stupid one!" Luffy barked.

"Just Shut up already You still so annoying. shouted Hayate"

That got her again. Hancock collapsed into her snake throne, once more.

"Oh, my…!" she gasped.

The audience roared in anger.

"HOW DARE THEY INSULT THE SNAKE PRINCESS A SECOND TIME!"

"UNFORGIVABLE! THEY MUST BE PUT TO DEATH!"

"SONIA! MARI!" Hancock bellowed as she stood up and went into her "looking-down" pose. "END THOSE MEN'S LIFE, AT ONCE…SO I'LL NEVER HAVE TO HEAR THEIR FILTHY TALK, EVER AGAIN!"

"Yes, big sister!" the Gorgon Sisters said as they surrounded Luffy and Hayate, once again.

"What a shame," said Sandersonia. "I was hoping to play with the other man next. Too bad they have to die, now."

"These are big sister's orders," Marigold said. "Therefore, they must be carried out." She nodded her head at Sandersonia, who nodded back and pulled something up over the arena with her tail.

It was a stone, Marguerite.

"Hey! Wait!" Luffy cried. "What do you think you're doing?! Leave her outta this! You could break her! Hayate and I owe her friends our lives!"

What are you doing she has nothing do with our fight cried Hayate

"That's the point," Sandersonia said. "I AM going to break them, one-by-one. Since she and her cohorts saved you two, that makes them criminals, as well."

"Too bad for you," Marigold said, "but that is YOUR punishment, man."

"Don't talk stupid!" Luffy bellowed. "This is a duel between you and us!"

"A duel, eh?" Marigold said. "You're the only one who thinks so."

 **WHAP!** She smacked Luffy with her tail, again, causing him to fall onto the cold, hard ground.

 _Luffy!_ Hayate cried before he tried to run to his aid, only for Marigold to wrap her tail around his body and lift him into the air.

As Luffy got to his feet, he saw Hayate, now struggling to get out Marigold's grip.

"Hayate!" he cried.

AH Hayate scream in pain

 **YOOOOOOOOWL!** Marigold put the squeeze on Hayate, causing him to let out an unearthly yowl of agony that was practically loud enough to break the sound barrier.

"Damn You bastard. said Hayate"

Luffy was about to go after Marigold, but then he looked over Marguerite, who was being tossed up and down by Sandersonia.

"Let them go!" he shouted.

"Oh, come on, man," said Sandersonia. "You think it's going to be that easy? You can only save one of them."

Hearing that made Luffy's heart sink down into his stomach.

"Who's it going to be, man?" Marigold questioned as she glanced to the struggling Hayate. "Your friend here? Or the foolish warrior who saved your lives? Your choice."

Luffy glanced, going back-and-forth between Hayate and Marguerite, his expression taking on one of anger and frustration.

"NO!" Luffy cried. "PLEASE, DON'T MAKE ME CHOOSE! THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

"Sometimes, life just isn't fair," Sandersonia said, her tone turning bitter.

"Yes," Marigold said, also taking on the same tone. "Sometimes, things take a bad turn, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

Luffy's expression turned into one of perplexity. Hayate stopped struggling.

The sister's words…they sounded…somewhat melancholy.

But why?

"Sometimes," Sandersonia began, "you must learn to live with the scars."

"Sometimes," Marigold said, "you can't save everybody…not even yourself."

The sisters' expressions then went back to being sinister.

"But still," hissed Marigold, "you still can't fight us."

"Yes," Sandersonia agreed. "You two are WAY out of your league!"

"I don't understand!" Luffy yelled. "How could you do this to her?! Marguerite really looked up to you guys!"

 _Yeah!_ Hayate agreed. Is this how you're gonna repay he-

His thoughts were interrupted when Marigold went back to squeezing the life out of him.

"LET THEM GO!" Luffy roared, enraged. By this time, he felt his voice starting to break.

STOP IT Hayate shouted

"Either save one of them…" whispered Sandersonia.

"Or they both die…" Marigold finished, sinisterly.

Hayate howled in pain, once more as Marigold continued to squeeze him.

Luffy and looked between Hayate and the stone Marguerite, their vision becoming blurry with tears. As they did, images of their friends disappearing back at Sabaody began to play in their mind.

XXX

 _Kuma swiped his paw at Zoro, making them the first to disappear… follow by Saizo_

XXX

"Stop…" he murmured.

Dammit

XXX

 _Brook was the next go. then Chosuke_

XXX

"Please, stop…"

No

XXX

 _Usopp and Rokuren went next, followed by Sanji then Magnes._

XXX

"I…I can't lose anyone else…!"

Damn it

XXX

 _Kuma brought his paw on Franky, who disappeared the moment he was touched then Yuri as well, and Robin and Tobi soon followed._

XXX

"Stop…stop it…!"

XXX

 _Chopper and Nene let out a huge, ferocious roar as he prepared to attack Kuma…who erased them, as well._

XXX

"Stop it!"

Enough

XXX

Mimi and _Nami looked over to Luffy and Hayate, just as he racing to her rescue, but the only words they managed to get out were, "LUFFY HAYATE! HELP U-"_

The were gone.

XXX

"MARGUERITE~!" Kikyo screamed over the cheering crowd.

"CHOOSE, MAN!" the Gorgon Sisters yelled as they raised their tails, prepared to destroy their captives, but then, Luffy looked up at them with a killer glare in his eyes.

"I…said…STOOOOOOOOOP!"

ENOUGH ALREADY SCREAM Hayate

 **VEEEEN!** A huge blast emanated from Luffy and Hayate as he roared. The Gorgon Sisters stared in surprise as what felt like a powerful wind flowed from both of them. They weren't the only ones. The whole crowd felt a great pressure coming from him. Even Hancock felt it!

Everyone fell silent and stiff, even as the wind died down.

Then…it happened.

One-by-one, random women began to faint with mouths foaming. Some slumped in their seats, others ended up leaning on their fellow Kuja's shoulders, and most just fell forward. The remainder of the crowd began to cry out in panic. Their comrades were dropping like flies, like there was some kind of plague!

Kikyo looked down at Luffy and Hayate, some sweat beading on her brow.

 _Could it be…?!_ she thought.

Marigold gently set Hayate down on the ground. Sandersonia did the same with Marguerite.

Hayate shook off the pressure of Marigold's squeeze before he ran to Luffy,

Luffy Are you alright asked Hayate

Yeah" he said. "I'm so glad you're all right too!"

Luffy and Hayate then looked up to the Gorgon Sisters.

"So now you're ready to listen to me?" he asked them. "I guess you're not so unreasonable after all!"

"That was…Conqueror's Haki!" whispered Ran.

"Impossible!" said Daisy. "Only 1-in-a-million have that kind of spirit! They must be one of the chosen ones!"

"Unbelievable," Sandersonia gasped. "Big sister's the only one I've ever known who could use Conqueror's Haki!"

"These men are natural born kings!" Marigold added.

Hancock was also quite disturbed at seeing such a display.

"So they have the Conqueror's Haki, too?" she questioned to herself. "What does it mean? These two have shown that they're able to do so. So they're not ordinary, after all. Who…or what are these two?"

"Would you shut the hell up, already?" Luffy asked. "Jeez, you're so freaking noisy!

Why are you acting so Conspicious asked Hayate

They don't seem to realize that they use Haki noted Marigold

Then that means they don't know how to control it said Sandersonia

Okay…since I know you two are strong…" he parted his legs, put one hand on his knee and a fist to the ground. "…I won't hold back, anymore."

Neither will I said Hayate


	7. Chapter 7 The Eye of the Gorgon

**Chapter 7** **The Eye of the Gorgon**

* * *

"Gear…SECOND!"

Eight Inner Powers Unleash

4th Power Pain Unleash

Luffy, now in Gear Second mode, and Hayate in Eight Inner Powers stare down their opponents down, prepared to go all out. The crowd watched with great tension since most of their comrades were now lying in heaps, foaming at the mouth and unconscious. Even Hancock and the Gorgon Sisters were nervous.

"Can all men do that?" asked one of the women in the stands.

"I don't know," answered another.

Sandersonia turned to Marigold and said, "There's nothing to be scared of, Mari. Even Conqueror's Haki means nothing if they can't control it,

Luffy turned his gaze to the stone statue of Marguerite, lying on the ground, unharmed.

"We better get her outta the way before we keep going, Hayate," he said. "I don't want her to end up getting smashed."

Your right go and do that said Hayate in agreement

Marigold and Sandersonia turned to Marguerite, then back at Luffy.

"You seem surprisingly calm," said Marigold.

"But it looks like you still don't fully understand the situation you're in," Sandersonia added. "That statue…DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING HERE!"

With that, Sandersonia prepared to smash the frozen Marguerite with her tail, but then, something blurred by, and as it disappeared, so did Marguerite, much to the anaconda woman's shock.

 _What in the world?!_ she thought, questioningly.

"There. You're safe, now."

Sandersonia looked down and saw Luffy gently putting Marguerite down between Sweet Pea and Aphelandra.

"Again, I'm sorry I got you into this mess," he said before he went up to join Hayate in the arena.

"Foolish man," Marigold said. "Why do you fight for a worthless rock?"

"Because," Luffy began, "SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH OUR FIGHT!"

"SONIA! MARI!" Hancock called. "HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO CONTINUES THIS MINDLESS GIBBERISH?! FINISH THEM!"

"Yes, big sister!" the Gorgon Sisters said.

Luffy and Hayate both took fighting stances.

Bring it! Said Hayate.

 **SWUP! SWUP!** Sandersonia's hair began to writhe and curl, taking the shape of eight giant snakes resting upon hear head.

"Snake-Hair Possession: EIGHT-HEADED SERPENT!"

The crowd began to roar with cheers.

"Go, Lady Sandersonia!"

"Hayate!" Luffy said. "be careful!"

You don't need to warn me said Hayate

 **WUSH!** A giant snake lunged at Luffy and Hayate, but they both evaded by jumping out of the way. **CHOMP!** The snake ended up biting on the rail, causing part of it to crumble.

"Look at that!"

"The railing of the arena!"

"The snakes on Sandersonia's head are only supposed to be made of hair, but the fangs they're like steel!"

 **CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP!** Sandersonia's hair snakes kept lunging at Luffy and Hayate in an attempt to trap them in their fangs, but their movements were too fast for them.

 _I don't understand this,_ Sandersonia thought. _I can predict their movements and yet…I can't keep up with them!_

 **WHAP!** Sandersonia felt something wrap itself around her neck. Looking back, she saw that it was Luffy. Before she could react… **THWAK!** Luffy threw her into the ground.

"SONIA!" Marigold cried before she looked to Luffy. "Damn you…!"

 **RRAAARRRGH!** Marigold turned and saw Hayate, snarling at her.

"Fine," Marigold said. "I'll finish you off, first."

At that, Marigold swiped her spear at Hayate, who jumped over the blade.

Lightning Mach Punch _!_

 **SWISH!** Hayate made an air-based punch enhance with Lightning at Marigold, who raised her hands up over her chest.

"It's no use!" she said. "You saw how I deflected your friend's attack!"

Hayate simply smirked at her.

 **SKISH! PLOOSH!** Instead of Marigold deflecting the attack, Hayate's Lightning Mach Punch actually managed to get through, throwing her back, almost right off the arena and the attack stuns her shoulder.

 _What's going on?!_ she thought.

"SONIA! MARI!"

The Gorgon Sisters looked up to Hancock, who appeared to grow even more impatient than before.

"How long do you plan on wasting your time?!" she questioned. "Hurry up and finish them, already!"

"Y-yes, big sister!" Marigold replied.

"We're sorry!" added Sandersonia. "We'll finish them, right away!"

 **FWIK! FWOOM!** Marigold lit a match, and then her whole body became enveloped in flames.

"Whoa," Luffy said. "She's on fire!"

 **SWUP! SWUP!** Marigold's hair began to take the form of two giant snakes.

"Snake-Hair Possession: SALAMANDER!"

"Now, you have no chance of escape!" Sandersonia. "EIGHT-HEADED SERPENT!"

 **SWUP!** Sandersonia's hair turned into eight huge snakes, again. The two sisters hissed as they surrounded Luffy and Hayate once more.

The audience began to cheer.

"They're finished, now!"

"No matter what they do, they can never escape!"

Luffy and Hayate remained undeterred by this. Instead, the former just gave the latter a short glance, and then looked back at their opponents.

"Hayate," he said. "Let's finish this, now!"

I couldn't agree more, said Hayate

 **WROING!**

Gum Gum

"IT'S OVER, MAN!" the Gorgon Sisters yelled as their attacks were about to hit.

Jet Gatling Gun

Luffy perform and Jet Gatling Gun by hitting the ground there and by doing so repelling both Sandersonia and Marigold with Hayate stepping back

 **THWAK! THWAM!** He stretched his legs out, kicking the basis of the sisters' tails before they snapped back. Marigold and Sandersonia's heads soon collided with each other's, the latter screaming out in pain. Marigold's flames were now burning her sister!

"Sonia!" Marigold cried as she attempted to push Sandersonia away. "Hurry! Get away from me!"

Sandersonia screamed as she writhed from Marigold, who was somehow being pulled along with her. A closer look revealed why.

Her and Sandersonia's tails were now tied together, like a bow!

"WHAT?!" Marigold cried. "WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

Nearby, Luffy laughed as he gave Hayate a high five

before he held up his hands in a double-peace sign.

"Put it out!" Sandersonia cried. "It's hot!"

"Sonia, stop!" Marigold exclaimed. "You're pulling on me, too!"

As Sandersonia continued to scream and yell, she didn't realize that she was about to fall towards the spikes.

"Oh, no!" Marigold said. "Sonia! Look out! The spikes! You're heading right for them! Quickly! Grab onto the rail!"

Sandersonia did as he sister advised and grabbed onto the railing that surrounded the stands, heaving a sigh of relief as she did.

She didn't realize that her clothes were burning away.

"That was a close one," said Sandersonia, unable to hear the gasps from the audience.

"L-Lady Sandersonia!"

Hancock, who was at first outraged, suddenly became horrified as she let out a silent gasp.

"Oh, no…" she whispered. "Her back…Sonia's back…it's showing…! The mark will be revealed!"

The Warlord shut her eyes, hoping- no, praying- that she wouldn't hear the sound of hateful words coming from the people who came to respect her and her sisters.

They would realize that they had been lied to.

What would happen to Sandersonia? To Marigold?

To HER?

Would they shun them? Would they seek to bring harm to her?

What was going to happen?

"Ouch! OUCH! OH, THAT'S HOT!"

Hancock slowly opened her eyes, but then let out another gasp.

There was Luffy, lying on Sandersonia's back on his stomach, his limps wrapped around the front of her body (making sure not to touch her breasts, of course).

"What is he doing?!"

"He's trying to finish off Lady Sandersonia!"

"How dare he!"

"That's so cruel!"

"Damn you, man!" Sandersonia cursed at Luffy.

"Stop!" Luffy said. "Don't move! Look, I know you and your sister wanna kill me and Hayate right now, but that doesn't we wanna do the same to you!"

"Who the HELL do you think you're talking to?!" Sandersonia questioned, enraged. "Get off me! MARI! FINISH THIS PATHETIC MAN AND HIS COMPANION, RIGHT NOW!"

Marigold stood in her place, eyes wide and body quivering.

"WELL?!" asked Sandersonia. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! DO IT! NOW!"

A pause…

"I…" Marigold stammered. "I…I can't, Sonia!"

"What?!" Sandersonia questioned, now even angrier. "WHY?!"

"Because right now," Marigold started, "the man…is the only thing that's covering your back!"

Sandersonia gasped as in realization hit. She looked up and saw that Marigold was right. Luffy was indeed the only thing that was covering her naked back.

At that moment, the Kuja also realized the situation.

"Look at that! Lady Sandersonia's clothes have burned away!"

"Her back has been revealed!"

"If not for the man, the Eye of the Gorgon would show!"

Sandersonia just stared at Luffy in surprise.

Why would he do this, even though she and Marigold were trying to kill him and Hayate not 15 minutes ago?

 _Flashback_

"Men," Hancock said. "You two had seen something that we would die to prevent anyone from seeing."

 _Flashback end_

"You said that you'd rather die than let anyone see what's on your backs, right?" Hayate asked. "Then don't move a muscle and being thankful that Luffy covering whatever is behind your back."

Hancock stood up from her throne and declared, "The Snake Burrow Dance is over! Everyone evacuate the coliseum, at once, before the Eye of the Gorgon is completely exposed!"

With that being said, the crowd let out a huge gasp.

"She's right!"

"If the Eye of the Gorgon is exposed, we'd all be turned to stone!"

"Everyone, out!"

The stands were soon cleared out of all witnesses, conscious, unconscious or otherwise. Once they were empty, Sandersonia looked down to the trench of spikes below the arena.

"I don't understand," she said. "My sister and I…we were trying to kill you two, just now. Why? Why did you help me?"

Another pause occurred…

"Because," Luffy began, "whatever's on your back…has nothing to do with our fight."

Hancock was sitting in her throne, again, but she had her hand over her eyes. Even from where he was standing, Hayate could see her chewing her bottom lip and small droplets of water escaping her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8 Hoof of the Celestial Dragon

**Chapter 8** **Hoof of the Celestial Dragon**

* * *

"Forgive us, big sister!"

"Not only did we lose, but these men ended up saving us!"

After the coliseum had been cleared out, Sandersonia and Marigold had returned to their human forms and were now kneeling before their sister. If Luffy had not done what he did, there was no telling what else could've happened.

"So, uh…" Luffy muttered, looking to Hancock, "do we gonna have to fight you, next?"

"No," Hancock answered Luffy. "I'm not in the mood anymore."

"Okay," Luffy said before he went to look Marguerite over for any cracks or chips. "It doesn't look like she's broken anywhere. Good thing, huh, Hayate

There was a pause.

"Please!" Luffy said. "All they did was stand up for us! They didn't do anything wrong!"

He right said Hayate Please change back you can do that can you

Hancock heaved a sigh, and then she stood up from he throne.

"Yes," she said. "I can, indeed, easily turn them back to the way they once were. However…didn't you say that the two of you needed to go somewhere?"

"Yeah," Luffy replied. "Hayate and I need to get back to our friends."

"Then I will only grant one of these requests," Hancock said.

Luffy and Hayate let out a small gasp of surprise

"Either you ask me to return these three to normal," Hancock began, "or we allow you and your beast to leave the island in peace. Choose one and abandon the other, forever."

Which would Luffy choose?

A sickening smirk appeared on Hancock's face.

Now we will see your true nature, men _,_ she thought.

However, Luffy instead was down on his hands and knees, a wide smile on his face and Hayate also done same as well but without a smile but a serious expression.

"Thank you!" he said. "You can go ahead and turn them back, now!" He bowed his head down, his hat falling off his hair. "Thank you so much!"

The three sisters gasped, stunned. Once again, this young man had acted completely different from the way they had expected them to.

You see We would rather have them back normal they don't deserve this said Hayate and we own them for helping us so we willing throw away our chances to leave this island we can figure out another way to leave Island and Luffy and I will apologize for entering your Island

In the stands, it is revealed that two people did not leave. It was Nyon and her Granddaughterer Lena, and they had seen everything.

"They did nyot even hesitate," said the elderly woman. "Two young men with such a powerful Haki would bow so readily for the sake of those that they are indebted to."

It Amazing said, Lena

A few minutes later, at the Coliseum exit…

"Marguerite!"

"Sweet Pea!"

"Aphelandra!"

The trio of women that were once stone statues was now back to flesh and blood and was being greeted by their friends.

"I can't believe it!" said one of the Kuja. "The Snake Princess reversed the petrifaction! We were so worried when you defended those men."

"Yes," Kikyo said. "I don't know what I'd do if something awful happened to you three!"

"Petrifaction?" Marguerite repeated.

"What's going on?" asked Aphelandra.

"The saga of: I have no clue," answered Sweet Pea.

 _Flashback_

Marguerite was standing before Luffy, who had his hands upon her arms, smiling happily.

"Thank goodness!" he said. "I don't what I'd do if something happened to you guys!"

I glad you guy are Okay said Hayate Luffy and I'm are responsible for what happens to you guys

 _Flashback end_

"When I came to my senses," Marguerite started, "all I remember is seeing Luffy and Hayate, and he seemed really happy for some reason."

"That's how it is with the Snake Princess's powers," said Ran. "When you return to normal, you don't remember anything before you were petrified. I'll explain everything later."

"So, Marguerite," said the fat Kuja, Cosmos, "what ever happened to those men"

"And where's the Snake Princess?" asked Daisy. "Did she turn those men into stone? ZAHAHAHA!"

"Well, for some odd reason," Marguerite said, "the Snake Princess invited them to the castle."

A silence.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

XXX

In the Kuja Castle, inside Hancock's throne room, Luffy and Hayate were now sitting in between Marigold and Sandersonia, the latter of the two pirates fidgeting about in his place.

"So, what do you want with me and Hayate?" asked Luffy. "Is there gonna be some kind of after-battle banquet or something? If that's the case, then Hayate and I would be glad to-"

Is Food all you can think about questioned Hayate

"I suppose I'm indebted to you for what you did, back there," Sandersonia said, cutting Luffy off. "Thank you, man."

"Aw, don't mention it," Luffy said. "Just gimme some food and we'll call it even."

Honestly, said Hayate. You really do with your stomach instead of your brain.

"If the people here ever saw the marks on our backs," Marigold said, "we'd be forced to leave this island forever."

Why That asked Hayate

You men may enter."

Luffy and Hayate looked up to the curtain that Hancock had hidden behind.

"Come in here," the Warlord said. "Behind the curtain."

Luffy tilted his head in puzzlement, but then, he put on an excited face, a small sliver of drool escaping his lips.

"Oh!" he said. "You got food in there?"

Why you alway think about food said Hayate

With that in mind, Luffy got up, rushed to the curtain, and pulled it open. Hayate soon followed

"Uh, hey, sorry to barge in, like this," Luffy said, "but where's the food? And why the heck are you naked?"

What hey why are you not wearing asked Hayate as he blushes

Luffy was right. Hancock, who was sitting on her snake throne, had stripped herself of her cape and blouse, revealing her bare upper half.

"You two as crude as ever," said Hancock.

"Huh?" Luffy mumbled.

"Never mind," Hancock said before she put hand to the back of her, and then turned away so that her back was facing Luffy and Hayate. As she pulled her hair away, she revealed a dark red mark, burned into her skin.

Hayate looks a bit closer with Luffy to get a better look at the mark.

It was a large circle with three triangles on top and one triangle on the bottom. It looked like some sort of footprint.

"This mark," Hancock said. "You said that you had seen it before, but…take a better look at it, just to make sure."

Luffy cocked his head, making an odd, questioning sound.

Where did you first see this?" asked Hancock. "Do you have any idea what this mark means?"

"Hmm…" Luffy hummed, putting his thumb to his cheek, thinking.

"Well?" Hancock asked, getting more impatient by the second. "Answer me! This isn't very pleasant for me!"

A pause.

"Oh, wait," Luffy said. "That's not it. That mark is different than the one Hayate and I saw."

"What?" Hancock questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we have a Fishman friend named Hachi!" Luffy answered. "He had a mark pretty much like yours on his forehead. I guess I mistook it for that. I've never really seen a mark like yours, before. Sorry."

If Luffy not familiar with it then What that mark on your mean asked Hayate

"If they really do nyot know what it means," came a familiar voice, "then you should explain it to them!"

Luffy, Hayate, Sandersonia, and Marigold looked back and saw Nyon enter the room.

"Granny Nyon!" Sandersonia and Marigold said.

"How did you get back in here?!" Hancock questioned, her anger taking over her insecurity.

"You've seen with your own eyes that they are good men," said Nyon. "So just go and explain yourself to them."

Snake Princess, These men were immune to your Beauty and weren't affect your power right asked Lena

Hancock only responded silently

They probably didn't have any ill intent, to begin with and Man with the Sword is quite Handsome noted Lena

Handsome said Hayate as he blush when Lena call him Handsome

She then glanced to Luffy and Hayate. "You two! Are you the pirates known as Monkey D. 'Straw Hat' Luffy and 'Date Wolf Fang Hayate?"

"Uh-huh," Luffy answered. "How do you know about us?"

Nyon held up a newspaper and said, "You both seem decent enough, in spite of all the chaos you've caused! Look at this paper! A few days ago, at the Sabaody Archipelago, these two were there…and they led a charge against the Celestial Dragons, brutally attacking them! These two fearless pirates have both caused a major incident!"

Hancock's eyes went wide, as did her sisters'.

"The…the Celestial Dragons?!"

"After that," Nyon continued, "these two myiraculously escaped the most formidable forces that central had to offer with their lives! They traveled all the way from such a faraway place in just three days! There are things that are beyond my comprehension!"

"Like I said," Luffy said, "Hayate and I got thrown here by some bear guy and he sent us flying here. We don't even know where we are! And another thing, we don't have any second thoughts about what we did to those damn Celestial Dragon bastards! They deserved it after what they did to Hachi!"

Yes we were telling you guy truth from beginning said Hayate Those Celestial Dragon anger me that I struck them with my sword without any hesitation and I don't feel any regret

"So it's true," Hancock said, her body quivering. "Did You two really did strike the Celestial Dragons."

Yes We Did, said Hayate

Hancock seemed to shake her head as if she were refusing to believe one word of what she was hearing, and yet…everything seemed to make sense, now.

Luffy and Hayate really had attacked the Celestial Dragons.

"I never thought," she began, "that such fools would exist in this world. You're just like him. The hero who challenged the heavens with no regard to his own life!"

Uh, I'm sorry, asked Hayate. "Him who are you talking about?"

There was a long silence. Nyon stood in her place. Marigold and Sandersonia shuddered. Hayate looked around, confused at the sudden change in atmosphere. Luffy just stood next to Hayate, simply waiting for a response from Hancock.

"I'll tell you everything," Hancock said. "Even the history behind the mark of your Fishman friend."

And so, Hancock went and explained everything to Luffy and Hayate.

The mark on her back was known as the "Hoof of the Celestial Dragon", their crest. The mark is branded into the skin of slaves as a permanent that they were less than human.

Hancock revealed that she, Sandersonia, and Marigold were all once slaves to those pompous windbags, much to Luffy and Hayate's surprise.

When they were children in their early teens, they had been spirited away from the Kuja Pirate ship and sold into servitude. After they were sold, horrible things began to happen to them. They were under constant torment by their master, the first man that Hancock had ever seen in her life.

It was he who branded her and her sisters with that mark.

Sandersonia broke out into tears as Hancock continued to tell Luffy and Hayate more of their horrific past, even though Luffy had told her that she didn't have to push herself and say anything else while Hayate did not speak and listen, but the Warlord continued.

As the years, Hancock grew up knowing but hate, anger, fear, and despair, and she would go to sleep, praying that what she had experienced was an awful nightmare that she would wake up from it soon, but with each passing day, she felt that she wanted was Death's cold hand to take her and her sisters away.

Then…a miracle.

One fateful night, after four years of slavery, an incident had occurred that shocked the World Government. Despite the fact that no one could ever stand up against the Celestial Dragons, one sole being climbed up the Red Line with his bare hands and entered the Sacred Land of Mariejois.

He was known as the future leader of a band of Fishman Pirates: a great adventurer known as "Fisher Tiger". He came to the city where so many of his brethren were suffering as slaves. He wreaked great havoc throughout Mariejois, and even though he hated humans as a species, he saved thousands upon thousands of slaves, regardless of who or what they are. Among them, Hancock and her sisters, who fled the city and never looked back.

They owed a debt to Fisher Tiger that could never be repaid.

Afterwards, Tiger unleashed hordes of Fishmen upon the world's seas, but they would forever bear the mark of slavery. Tiger was an outlaw, constantly being dogged by the World Government, so he gathered the fugitives together and formed the Sunny Pirates before setting sail.

To erase the trace of their bondage, the former slaves turned the mark of the Celestial Dragons into the Sunny Pirates' insignia.

Luffy and Hayate stood surprised, but their expressions were also mixed with understanding.

 _Wow,_ said Hayate. _Who knew?_

"You must've mistaken the brand on my back," Hancock began, "for the Sun Pirates' Mark of the Sun."

"Yeah," Luffy said, pointing to his own forehead. "The mark I saw on Hachi's looked like a sun! Does that mean that he used to be a slave, too?"

Not necessarily," replied Sandersonia.

"Yes," agreed Marigold. "All of Tiger's men took that mark to make it impossible to know which were slaves and which weren't, but he must've belonged to the Sun Pirates at some point."

"Then, where's this Tiger person you speaking of?" Hayate asked.

"Alas, Fisher Tiger has long passed," said Nyon, "and his crew had split into smaller factions."

"So Hachi must've had a lot of adventures before he met us," said Luffy.

I Guess so said Hayate

"That's why the marks on our backs and the mark on the Fishman look the same," Marigold said.

"Yeah," Luffy agreed. "I get it…I think."

I think I understand what you saying said Hayate

"When we were slaves," Hancock explained, "they fed my sisters and I the Love-Love Fruit and the Snake-Snake Fruits as a form of entertainment. Because of our Devil Fruit powers, we've been able to deceive the people of this nation and keep out secret. If you had not done what you did in the coliseum, young man….we would be forced to leave the island." At this, her voice began to break as her pet snake gently placed her blouse and cape upon her back. "I don't want…anyone to know about our past!" She lifted her head, revealing tears cascading from her eyes. "Even if it means that I must lie to my people, I MUST continue this pretense! I don't want ANYONE to control me, EVER AGAIN! That's what I'm truly afraid of! Of being vulnerable to anyone…and I always will be afraid of that…!"

"Sister," Marigold and Sandersonia said, tears of their own also beginning to fall.

Hayate felt his heart go out to the three. A slave, he may not have been, but he truly understands Hancock's fear. Because He went through tough time himself

"But it's been such a long time since I've seen you like it," said Nyon. "In recent years, our great Snake Princess has hardly shown her true feelings at all. I was afraid that her heart had grown cyold and icy."

"Silence, you old hag!" Hancock yelled. "You are a TRAITOR to the Kuja!"

"You be silent!" Nyon spat. "Even though you and your sisters managed to escape from Mariejois, you had no clue how you were going to get home, again! When I found you three, you were all nothing but pathetic little wenches! WHO DO YOU THYINK BROUGHT YOU BACK HERE?! LUCKY FOR YOU THAT I WAS IN THE OUTER SEAS! DO I NYOT LOVE YOU AS IF YOU WERE ALL MY DAUGHTERS?!"

"Yes, yes," Sandersonia and Marigold said, smiling joyfully.

Just calm down grandmother said Lena smiling joyfully

And you never let us forget it," Hancock said as she turned away from Nyon.

"WHYAT WAS THYAT?!" Nyon shouted.

Hancock then turned to Luffy and Hayate.

"So," she said, "now that you know about our past…do you despise us?"

There was another pause.

"Are you kidding?" Luffy asked. "Of course not! I don't care about anyone's past! I just care about now and in the future!" He turned to Hayate with a smile. "Right, Hayate?

Yes I feel sorry for those who were slave to Celestia Dragon but there no reason for us to despite you being slave to the Celestia Dragon said Hayate "Besides Luffy and me and I told you, We don't have any second thoughts about what we did to those Celestial Dragon what important is the present and the future

Hancock felt her heart rate increasing, and she also felt her cheeks gets warm as they flushed a light pink. She then turned to face Luffy and Hayate again, but this time, instead of a cold, bitter expression that she always had…there was a blush on her cheeks and a soft, genuine smile on her face.

"Ha-ha…" Hancock laughed lightly. "I'm starting to like you two! You said you two had to go somewhere before, right? Tell me where it is and I shall lend you a ship!"

"REALLY?!" Luffy asked, a wide smile appearing on his face and eyes twinkling.

Are you serious Hayate asked

Hancock nodded her head.


	9. Chapter 9 Decisions

**Chapter 9** **Decisions**

* * *

When we last left Luffy and Hayate, our heroes had gained the trust and friendship of Boa Hancock and her sisters, who revealed their horrific past and the meaning behind the Mark of the Sun. Hancock decides to lend the two Straw Hats her ship so that they can sail to the Sabaody Archipelago and get back together with their friends, much to their joy.

"Are you seriously gonna give us a ride?!" Luffy asked.

"Of course," said Hancock. "You need to not worry. I no reason to tell a lie since we're not enemy anymore."

 _Thank goodness,_ said Hayate.

"That's awesome!" Luffy said. "It doesn't have to be a good ship as long as it can sail!"

"You will be departing tomorrow morning," Hancock said. "The Kuja Pirates will give you and Hayate a ride on the ship."

"Our pirate ship?!" Marigold and Sandersonia questioned.

"Sorry to be a bit of a bother," Hayate said.

"It's fine," Hancock said before she turned toward her own bed. "Until you two leave, get plenty of rest."

Luffy just smiled, and then grabbed Hayate by his hands and began to dance.

"We're leaving, Hayate!" he cheered. "YAHOO~!"

Whoa hey Luffy exclaimed Hayate

Hancock, however, froze at their cheers.

"We're finally gonna get to see the others, again, Hayate!" Luffy said. "I can't wait!"

 _Yeah_ said Hayate. _I hope Everyone's okay. well, we should be leaving by tomorrow morning so we should get plenty of rest._

Hancock narrowed her eyes. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt slightly angry.

 **RRRUUUUUUUMMMBLE!** Luffy's stomach started growling.

"Oops," said Luffy, sheepishly grinning and scratching at the back of his head. "'Scuse me. Guess I'm kind of hungry."

Now you mention it _said_ Hayate, _I'm kind of hungry, too._

Hancock smiled at the two and then turned to face them.

"Sonia, Mari," she said. "Escort Luffy and Hayate and invite them to the banquet."

Upon hearing "banquet", Luffy's attention was immediately caught.

"What?!" the two younger sisters said.

"Men at our banquet?" asked Sandersonia.

"Big sister, isn't that…?" Marigold began, but trailed off.

"Do you not understand my requests?" asked Hancock.

"N-no," the sisters said.

"What banquet?" Luffy asked.

"It's a celebratory banquet we hold for the Kuja Pirates' safe return with a big haul," answered Lena.

"Oh!" Luffy said, a small rope of saliva escaping his lips. "You gonna have meat at this banquet?"

Hancock just turned away, heading for bed.

"Wait," Luffy called. "Aren't you coming?"

"No," Hancock replied. "I'm a bit too tired, right now."

"Suit yourself," Luffy said.

With that, Luffy and Hayate followed Sandersonia and Marigold out to the Banquet

XXX

Moments later, the Kuja warriors had gathered into the castle banquet hall. There, they watched in silence (and perhaps a bit of disgust) as Luffy messily ate the dishes that had been set out for him as Hayate eat various dishes .

Meat, fish, game birds, bread, shellfish, buns, anything Luffy and Hayate could get their hands on was soon devoured as quick as a wink. Luffy even took some of the other Kuja warriors's food as they weren't eating.

Some, such as Marguerite, Sweet Pea, and Aphelandra, were discussing how he and Hayate had saved their lives. Others were discussing how they wanted to touch Luffy's rubber body and see how much it stretched.

However, one group was still suspicious of them: Ran, Cosmos, Daisy, and Rindo.

"What in the hell are men here on our island, Ran?"

"And of all places, he had to be at our banquet!"

"It's hard to believe that the Snake Princess has forgiven them!"

"Perhaps it's a trap," Ran said. "A clever trick laid out by the Snake Princess."

"A trap?"

"Yes," Ran said. "She invited him to the banquet and eat to the point where he can't even move, and then…unleash hell upon them."

"I see, now," Daisy said. "So once he's gotten so lethargic from eating so much, it's up to us to bring hell upon him. ZAHAHAHA!"

 **URRRRP!** Luffy let out a satisfied burp while Hayate continued to chow down on some fried noodles.

 **CHINK!** The sound of knives being drawn was heard, and Hayate soon picked up the noise. A glint appeared in his cherry blossom eyes as he looked to Ran and the others.

"Uh-oh," Daisy said. "I think the man with the sword might be on to us."

 **SLUUUURRP!** Hayate slurped up the fried noodles, while taking a drink of sake but he still didn't take his eyes off the group of Kuja warriors.

A long pause occurred.

"All right! That does it!"

Everyone in the room looked up and saw Luffy, his stomach now big and round from his gorging, holding a pan and ladle.

"Oh, no!" Ran gasped. "He must've noticed!"

"Does he plan on fighting us with the pan and ladle?" asked Cosmos.

"That definitely sounds like something a man would do," Rindo said. "Don't drop your guard!"

With that, Ran, Rindo, Daisy, and Cosmos charged at Luffy, armed with knives. however, they stop when Luffy shouted

"Why aren't you people singing?!"

Everybody turned their attention back to Luffy.

"S…singing?" Ran repeated.

"Yeah," Luffy replied. "This is a banquet, right?"

"Well, yes, but-" Daisy started.

"Listen, you guys!" Luffy shouted. "This is what your supposed to do at banquets!"

 **KLANG! KLANG!** Luffy started to bang the pan with the ladle, dancing on the table, before he started to sing.

 **"Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho!  
Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho!**

Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho!  
Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho!"

Hayate simply smiled at Luffy, understanding the message.

He then simply watch Luffy dancing and singing

 **"Gather up all of the crew,  
Time to ship out Binks's Brew!  
Sea winds blow, to where, who knows?  
The waves will be our guide!**

O'er across the ocean's tide,  
The sunset is goin' wild!  
See the sky! The birds singing in circles, passing by!"

Soon, the room was filled with waves of laughter at Luffy's performance. They had never seen such a funny and entertaining, before, and now, they were glad they did.

As the night went on, Luffy showed the Kuja warriors how to do the Chopsticks-and-Basket Dance. Kikyo said it was rather vulgar, but inside, she found it rather humorous, as well.

What the hell is Luffy doing questioned Hayate

Luffy stuffed himself to the point where he was bloated like a balloon, again, and even drew a funny face on his stomach.

Hayate simply continue eating as he watches Luffy

However, things began to get a bit too much for the two Straw Hats.

Luffy and Hayate found his skin getting pulled on by the Kuja, who wanted to see how stretchy Luffy is and also presume that Hayate is also strechy and that they will leave tomorrow morning, and because of this, they couldn't eat as much as they wanted to, and no matter how many times he asked, they wouldn't leave him alone. Some were even charging money to have him looked at!

Hey quit pulling my Face shouted Hayate

"GO AWAY!" Luffy yelled. "I CAN'T EAT WITH ALL OF YOU PULLING AT ME!"

At that, Luffy and Hayate made a desperate break for it to get away from the women, the former of the two grabbing a huge leg of mutton on his way out.

Luckily for them that they had a friend to lend them a hand.

XXX

"Phew! Finally, I thought we'd never lose those crazy girls. Thanks, again."

"Don't mention it."

After about an hour of running, Luffy and Hayate found salvation in Marguerite, who helped them escape from the mob of obsessed Kuja. They were now standing on the rooftops of the city.

"This little morsel of meat was all I could get," Luffy said, referring to the leg of mutton he had strapped to his back.

Is _THAT'S really a morsel?_ Hayate, questions.

"Come," Marguerite said. "Follow me."

Luffy and Hayate nodded before they followed Marguerite, jumping along the rooftops.

"So, Luffy," Marguerite began, "are you happy that you and Hayate will be able to reunite with your friends?"

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "Oh! Yeah! We sure are!"

Yeah, Of course, said Hayate

"You've been a really big help to us since we got here, Marguerite," Luffy said. "Sorry, we got you turned to stone, though. We were really worried about you."

Marguerite turned to Luffy and Hayate with a smile.

"And you both fought for me," she said. "I heard about it from the other Kuja. I didn't get the chance to say this before but…thank you, Luffy Hayate."

Of course, no problem _,_ said Hayate as He blushes.

XXX

"Yes, Marguerite?"

"Luffy and Hayate are very popular with the girls, Granny Nyon."

"Hey, there, bean lady!"

I guess it not surprising that they're curious since they don't often see men said Lena

"Well, it's only nyatural that they're curious. They have nyever seen men before, but they can relax, nyow. We're on the outskirts of the city. AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN?!"

Marguerite had brought Luffy and Hayate to Nyon's house in the outskirts of the village. Luffy settled down on the floor, eating a bit of his mutton, while Hayate just sits down.

"I see you brought your own food," said Nyon. "Marguerite, go and make Luffy some tea."

"All right," Marguerite said.

"You really like reading the paper, don't you?" Luffy asked with a mouthful. "You're like my navigator, Nami."

"The Nyews Coos do nyot come to the Calm Byelt," Nyon answered, "so nyews is hard to come by here, but since the empress is one of the Eleven Warlords, it's good to be well informed."

"One of the Eleven Warlords?" Luffy repeated. "Who?"

"The Snake Princess," Nyon answered.

Luffy gagged, his meat almost going down the wrong pipe, but once he swallowed, he managed to catch his breath.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" cried Luffy. "THAT SNAKE LADY IS ONE OF THE ELEVEN WARLORDS?! SHE MUST BE CRAZY STRONG!"

"You're a pirate and yet you do nyot knyow?" questioned Nyon.

"I-I guess not," Luffy answered.

"You don't read the newspaper?" asked Nyon.

"I read the funnies," Luffy said.

"What a surprise," Nyon said.

So that Snake Woman is one of the Eleven Warlord ask Hayate How did she become one of them

"The Snake Princess became our empress, as well as the captain of the Kuja Pirates, 11 years ago. She was still quite young, but one expedition was enough to put a bounty of 80,000,000 Berries on her head. The name of 'Kuja' was already infamous, and the people of central became very fearful of the Snake Princess, thus quickly naming her one of the Eleven Warlords, but it appears that now, she's in danger of losing that title."

"But why?" Hayate asked.

"Because," Nyon started, "she has been summoned to go into war at Marineford between the Marines, the Warlords, Whitebeard Pirates and Lost Pirates."

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Luffy shouted, again.

You mean the Marines and Warlord are fighting Whitebeard and the Lost Pirates but why they would fight the Marines especially the Lost Pirates asked Hayate

"Now, hang on!" Luffy said, frantically. "Y-you just gave me too much information at once! The Warlords and the Marines are joining forces to fight against the Whitebeard Pirates? But why?! How?! What's gonna happen?!"

"I can nyot believe you!" Nyon said. "Your ignorance is unbelievable! It's probably just a hunch, but I believe that war is coming!"

Marguerite returned with a cup of tea for Luffy, who took the cup and drank.

"Thanks," he said to blonde-haired girl.

"The World Government knows that Whitebeard will nyot allow one of his crewmates to get executed," Nyon explained, "but nonetheless, they've announced the public execution Whitebeard's two powerful underlings, Portgas D. Ace and Date Lang and also the Admiral of the Lost Pirate was capture as well!"

Luffy and Hayate's eyes went wide.

"W…who?" Luffy asked.

"Ace Lang and Drayden," Nyon repeated. "Portgas D. 'Fire Fist' Ace Date Wind Fist Lang and Demon Emperor Lost Drayden."

Luffy felt his heart sinking into his gut. Perhaps even lower.

He remembered when he had been having those nightmares about Ace getting killed, and now, he finally realized what they meant.

"Ace…" Luffy whispered. "Ace is gonna get executed?"

Hayate also feel extremely uneased about Lang safety back at Thriller Bark when Lang Vivre card was burning away

Lang is gonna be executed whispered Hayate

"It appears that a pirate named 'Blackbeard'," Nyon began, "had captured 'Fire Fist' Ace and Wind Fist Lang, and because of that, he was recently named one of the Eleven Warlords."

Also, The Demon Emperor Drayden was caught in trap set by a Pirate named Orochi then Drayden was captured by the Marine

A pause came.

"Also," Nyon said, "the people of central have caught three huge fish. They're going to take advantage of it and-"

"Granny! Granny!" Luffy cried, grabbing Nyon by her shoulders. "He's my brother! 'Fire Fist' Ace is my big brother!"

Hey Nyon not only that Wind Fist Lang is my Older Brother cried Hayate

Marguerite gasped.

"Is it true?" asked Nyon. "Are they really your big brothers?!"

"I didn't know Ace got captured!" Luffy exclaimed. "I didn't know he was gonna get executed, either! He's in big trouble!"

Dammit I did bad feeling about what happens to Lang Hayate Exclaimed as he smashes his hand on the table

"Hmm," Nyon hummed. "If Whitebeard wins this war, then maybe he'll be able to rescue both your brother."

"What am I gonna do?" Luffy asked.

"Hey Nyon Where are they gonna kill Ace Lang and Drayden ?! asked Hayate"

"They will do it an open square in the city of Marineford, a town governed by Marine Headquarters. It saws they're going to execute them six days from now."

"WHAT?!" Luffy questioned. "But that's so soon!"

Damn Ace and Lang would be dead already said Hayate

"How long will it take for Hayate and me to get to the Sabaody Archipelago from here?" Luffy asked.

"A week," Nyon replied.

That too long Lang would dead already along with Ace remarked Hayate Where they're at and how long it takes to get there

"They are being held in Impel Down," Nyon replied, "so from here, it would take you a week by pirate ship and four days by a Marine ship!"

"Why?" Luffy asked. "Is a Marine ship that much faster?!"

"There is a special ocean current that only World Government ships can use," Nyon explained, "Enies Lobby, Impel Down, Marine Headquarters…a giant swirling current connects these three government facilities. Each of them has the Gates of Justice. When the gates are opened, the current speeds travel between the facilities. However, if the gates remain closed, you'll continue to ride on the whirling current, indefinitely."

 _That's not really good,_ said Hayate.

"Pirate ships have to avoid the current," Nyon continued, "so they are forced to take a detour."

"What should I do?" Luffy questioned himself as he reached into the ribbon of his hat from which he pulled…Ace's Vivre Card while Hayate pulls out Lang Vivre card from Luffy the ribbon on Luffy hat as well.

Both were even smaller than the last time he saw it. Last month, it was about the size of his pinky finger. Now, it was about the size of his little toe, and it was still burning away.

"Is that one of your brother's Vivre Card?" asked Lena.

Isn't that the scrap of moving paper that was so important to you?" Marguerite asked.

"No," Luffy answered. "It's a different one. It's Ace and Lang's."

"The Vivre Card is also called 'Life Paper'," Nyon explained. "It shows the owner's direction and vitality."

Marguerite gasped.

"If it's that small…!" she whispered.

Luffy turned and walked away from Hayate Nyon Lena and Marguerite.

Luffy looked down at the Vivre Card, his eyes concealed beneath the rim of his hat. He knew that Ace had his own adventures and that he'd probably get mad at him for trying to help him, but he felt like had no choice. Ace was his big brother…the only one he had.

However, if he was going to rescue Ace…then that meant that he had to postpone one thing: the Straw Hats' reunion.

"it looks like the others are gonna have to wait Hayate. said Luffy,"

Yeah I know said Hayate Lang seem to go through a lot of adventure with Ace

"Granny!" Luffy called as he turned to Nyon. "Hayate and I have decided to go save Ace and Lang!"

"The two of you making a rather reckless decision," said Nyon.

"A terrible war is about to break out," Nyon began, "and the two of you will be right in the middle of it. You two would be like ants diving into a monsoon and will only end up getting swept away."

"I don't care what the hell happens to me!" Luffy barked. "I HAVE to do this! I can't just sit here and let them kill my big bro! NO WAY!"

I understand how you feel Luffy said Hayate I don't want Lang to die either I going with you to save Ace and Lang and Lang is the only Family I had left

Alright Agreed Luffy

"Well," said Nyon, "its one-in-a-million chance, but you should head for the Great Prison. Once both of your brother along with Drayden are on that execution platform in Marineford, they'll be surrounded by Marine soldiers, Vice-Admirals, Admirals, and Warlords. It will be impossible for you to save him, then. Even so, your brother is a top priority prisoner, right now. He'll be subjected to the most intense security the prison can devise. The two of you probably won't even make it into the facility."

"I'll worry about it, later!" Luffy said. "First, I gotta find some way to get there in time! Hayate and I have to get to that prison while Ace is still there! Maybe if we can find a huge oar, we can row all the way!"

 _THAT'S your plan?_ Hayate questioned You moron there no way save We can save Ace and Lang like that

"He right you should hold on a moment," Nyon said. "Some problems can't be solved by force, you know. This might be a big gamble, but the Snake Princess has refused a summons of the Warlords. If she were to accept it, you two might be able to go to Impel Down aboard the Marine battleship."

"There's a Marine battleship here?" Hayate asked. "If that's the case, then Luffy and I better go ask about it and that probally the only method we can use to get into that prison without causing alarm do agree with Luffy!

Of course, let go and asked said Luffy in agreement

XXX

Another hour later, Luffy, Hayate, Lena, and Nyon had arrived at the Kuja Castle. When they entered, however, they were soon met by Enishida, who seemed rather panicked.

"Granny Nyon!" Enishida cried.

"What's wrong, Enishida?" asked Nyon.

What Happen asked, Lena

"Thank goodness you're here!" Enishida said. "I was just about to call you!"

"Eh?" Nyon muttered. "Why? What's the matter?"

"It's the Snake Princess!" Enishida answered. "She needs help! She's fallen victim to an unknown illness and has suddenly collapsed!"

Luffy, Hayate, and Nyon all let out a simultaneous gasp of shock.


	10. Chapter 10 Love is A Hurricane

**Chapter 10** **Love is a Hurricane**

* * *

Hancock laid in her bed, her breathing labored and pained. She had her hand clutching at her chest, her heartbeat irregular. She also had a horrible fever.

All she could mutter was, "It hurts…!"

Marigold and Sandersonia stood by her bedside, obviously worried about the well-being of their elder sister. Belladonna was also there with a medical kit, trying to trying to see what may be ailing the Pirate Empress.

Nyon entered the room, but she had Luffy and Hayate stay outside for some reason.

"Whyat is wrong with her, Belladonna?" asked Nyon.

Is the Snake Princess alright asked Lena

"I'm not entirely sure," Belladonna replied. "She appears to have a fever, and she keeps clutching at her chest, so I believe something may be wrong with her heart, but to be honest, I don't think that's the case. I've never seen symptoms like these before. I-I don't even know what medicine to prescribe her! All I know is that she's in terrible pain!"

"Not just that," Enishida began, "but she refuses to eat even a tiny morsel!"

Hancock continued to pant. This pain that she was feeling was just unbearable.

Nyon hummed, deep in thought.

 _I wyonder…_ she thought.

"Tomorrow morning," Nyon muttered.

Hancock cried out, painfully clutching at her chest, again.

"Mon…"

Hancock arched her back, crying out in even more pain.

"Lu…"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Hancock screamed out.

"Snake Princess?!" Belladonna cried.

"Granny Nyon!" Sandersonia barked. "Stop teasing her! Can't you see that Hancock's in agony?!"

"I am NYOT teasing her!" Nyon said before she turned to Hancock. "How could this happen, and nyow, of all times?!"

"How could what happen?" Marigold questioned.

"What's going on, Granny Nyon?" Sandersonia asked.

"This virus strikes out nyowhere!" answered Nyon.

"A virus?!" Belladonna repeated.

"You know of it?!" Enishida added.

"Granny Nyon," Hancock said through labored breaths. "It hurts. Am I…am I going to die?"

Nyon stares Hancock in the eye.

"Yes," she answered. "I'm afraid it fyatal."

"What?!" cried Marigold. "What are you saying, Granny Nyon?! This is no time to be playing jokes!"

"This is definitely no joke!" Nyon remarked. "The previous empress died of this illness, as did the Empress before her. Truth be told, I, too, had been afflicted by this illness, but I managed to survive by fleeing this land." She turned back to Hancock. "Snake Princess. Monkey D. Luffy and Date Hayate are here, with me. They like to ask you for a favor. Will you hear what he has to say?"

"Granny Nyon, are you mad?!" Sandersonia questioned. "Should you even be speaking to Hancock in her condition?!"

"Enough!"

Everyone in the room gasped. Hancock…was standing, on her own.

"Sister…" Marigold whispered. "You're able to stand?"

"Where is Luffy and Hayate?" Hancock asked Nyon.

"He and Hayate are outside, waiting for you," Nyon replied.

"Outside" was all Hancock needed to hear before she out of the room in a flash.

Nyon stared in disbelief, as did everyone.

 _This is truly a stroke of luck,_ Nyon thought. _Monkey D. Luffy and Date Hayate…will you two be the one to myove this myountain?!_

XXX

Outside of Hancock's quarters, Luffy and Hayate were there, waiting.

"Luffy Hayate?"

Luffy and Hancock looked over and saw Hancock approaching.

"You two need something from me?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy said. "We do, but you're sick, right? Are you feeling okay, now?"

"There is no illness I can overcome," said Hancock.

You sure recover fast remark Hayate

Inside, Sandersonia and Marigold were peering through a window, watching the three.

"But Anyway Listen, We need your help," Hayate said. There two pirate names Ace and Lang they work under Whitebeard they about to executed at Marineford and both of them are our brothers Lang is my Older Brother and Ace is Luffy's Older Brother

Yeah, We gotta go rescue them The only problem is we'll never reach Ace and Lang in time aboard a pirate ship. So…would you get on that Marine battleship that came for you and take me and Hayate to the prison where Ace and Lang are being held?!"

"WHAT?!"

Hayate looked up and saw Sandersonia and Marigold, throwing the window open, pissed as hell.

"WHAT NONSENSE IS THIS, 'STRAW HAT' LUFFY AND WOLF FANG HAYATE?!" questioned an outraged Sandersonia.

"YOU KNOW OF OUR SISTER'S EMOTIONAL SCARS," Marigold began, "AND YET YOU WANT HER TO GO TO THAT HORRIED PLACE?! HOW HEARTLESS CAN YOU BE?!"

"IS THIS HOW YOU REPAY OUR KINDNESS?!" Sandersonia yelled. "WE SHOULD'VE KNOWN! YOU MEN ARE ALIKE!"

"YOU'VE TRIED HANOCK'S PATIENCE LONG ENOUGH!" Marigold spat. "YOU TWO SHOULD BE TURNED TO STONE AND THRONE INTO THE SEA! DO IT, NOW, SISTER!"

Aren't you forgetting that they are not affected the Snake Princess's power said Lena

"Silence!" Hancock snapped at her two sisters as she shot a glare at them.

Sandersonia and Marigold soon became quiet.

Hancock then turned back to Luffy and Hayate.

"You two want me," she began, "to accept the summons of the Eleven Warlords?"

"Yeah," Luffy and Hayate answered.

"Is this what you two wish?" asked Hancock.

"Yeah," Luffy and Hayate answered, again.

A pause.

Then, Hancock's lips upturned into a small smile. Her eyes began to sparkle, and her cheeks blushed a faint pink.

"Then I will go…where you two wish!" she said.

"So you'll do it?!" Luffy asked. "Thanks! Maybe now, Hayate and I will make it in time to save them!"

You willing to help thank you said Hayate I appreciate it now We be able to save them in time said Hayate

Nyon Lena and the Gorgon Sisters were shocked. It felt like a powerful wind had struck them and taken them by surprise.

"But…I don't understand!" Marigold added. "Granny Nyon…what's going on?! What's happening to Hancock?!"

"The illness that has afflicted the Snake Princess," Nyon explained, "is known as…Love Sickness! The previous empress had died, yearning for love! There's a saying that goes around in the East Blue! LOVE IS ALWAYS A HURRICANE!"

Hancock simply stood and watched as Luffy laughed in joy and Hayate feeling glad that he is able to save his brother in time with Hancock help. She felt her heart beating over time as she gazed at his bright smile and let his laughter fill her ears.

XXX

"What's come over me?" Hancock asked. "I can't help doing whatever Luffy and Hayate asks! I…I agreed to Central without thinking it over, first, and yet…I don't mind!"

Hancock was back in her room with Nyon, who stood on her bed in front of her.

"That, Hancock," Nyon replied, "is the power of love! The pain you feel when you and Luffy and Hayate are separated will weaken you and eventually kill you! The previous empresses of this land ruined themselves by suppressing those feelings. By choosing to go with those men, you have saved your own life! If you go to the Government and defend your title as one of the Eleven Warlords of the Sea, you will be defending this nyation, as well as helping Monkey D. Luffy and Date Hayate!"

Hancock simply nodded in understanding.

 _I don't know what kind of stare they were born under,_ Nyon thought, _but normally, the only way a pirate can ever visit the Great Prison, Impel Down, is by getting arrested…I hope that they knyows what they're getting themself into._


	11. Chapter 11 Departure for Hell

**Chapter 11** **Departure for Hell**

* * *

The crowd was roaring with cheers as they gathered at the pier of Amazon Lily. The Kuja pirate ship was getting ready to sail…at least, for a short distance. The reason being was because Luffy and Hayate were preparing to depart with Hancock.

"Master Luffy and Hayate!"

"Luffy Hayate~!"

"I thought you and Hayate weren't going to leave till tomorrow morning!"

"I didn't even get to touch you guy, yet!"

"Jeez why in world they acting so touchy' said Hayate

"I heard that Luffy and Hayate's destination has changed. They're going with the Snake Princess on the Government ship!"

"Really? Wow!"

Marguerite, Sweet Pea, and Aphelandra were giving their personal farewells to Luffy and Hayate, who sat atop the head of one of the Yuda.

"Thanks for everything, you guys," said Luffy. "When we come back to visit, I'll bring my friends with me! Uh…if that's okay."

"Well most of our crew are mostly males I guess that will be a problem" said Hayate

Marguerite chuckled warmly and said, "I think for you and your friends, we can make an exception." At that, she and her friends suddenly turned. "Oh, look!"

"The saga of: she has arrived!" Sweet Pea added.

A little puppy and a baby seal were seen on the ground, playing.

"Who put this puppy and this baby seal in my way?!"

 **THWAK! WHAK!** Hancock kicked the little animals out of her way. They were soon picked up by one of the Kuja.

"Forgive me, Snake Princess! It was my fault!"

"Be more careful in the future."

The crowd began to swoon and cheer at the sight of their empress.

"She's even more beautiful, now~!"

"Her elegance and charm know no bounds! AAAAAHHHH!"

"Hey, Snake Lady!"

Hancock looked up to see Luffy waving at her and Hayate look her as well.

"Thanks for doing this on such short notice!" he cried. "I hope we can get to the prison as fast as possible!"

Hancock turned away with a blush on her cheeks.

 _I can't bear to look at them in the eye,_ she thought.

Hayate notice that Hancock

She acting strangely said Hayate Hey are you alright are you sure that you have gotten better

Ah no I Okay reply Hancock

"Luffy, don't call her 'Snake Lady'!" Marguerite called. "It's rude! Call her 'Snake Princess'!"

As Hancock and her snake, Salome, prepared to board the ship, she put a hand to her blushing face and simply said, "Please…just call me 'Hancock'."

The crowd burst into cheers, once again.

"Okay, Hammock," said Luffy.

"That's Hancock," Hancock corrected.

The Kuja swooned and sighed at the sight of Hancock's small smile.

"How many carats is that shine of hers?! HOW MANY CARATS?!"

One of the Kuja fainted. She couldn't handle the Pirate Empress' beauty for another second.

"Oh, to see a woman in love~!" Nyon whispered in adoration. "There was once a time when I was like that!"

"Uh, Grandmother? Your face suddenly got creepy. said Lena"

"OH, QUIET YOU!" shouted Nyon

The Kuja pirate ship soon left its docks, taking Luffy, Hayate, and Hancock with it.

"Goodbye, Snake Princess!"

"Farewell, Luffy!"

"We'll miss you, Hayate!"

"Come back again, soon!"

Four of the Kuja were waving goodbye with chopsticks up their noses, like Luffy had them during the banquet.

"Goodbye, Luffy Hayate!"

"OH, KNOCK IT OFF!" Kikyo snapped.

Luffy just chuckled as he and Hayate waved goodbye to their new friends as Hayate smiles.

XXX

A moment later, Hancock was now boarding the Marine battleship, where Momonga was waiting for her.

He was forced to take off his beloved chain in order to avoid suspicion. For the moment, at least.

Hancock did have a bit off difficulty keeping herself balanced,

"The conditions are exactly as I described over the Transponder Snail," Hancock said.

"Then only you and the snake are coming, eh?" inquired Momonga, biting on piece of Sea King meat. "As for stopping by the Great Prison, Impel Down…it's been approved. Under normal circumstances, no pirate is ever allowed near it, not even the Eleven Warlords of the Sea. However, this time will be an exception, but I'm afraid that we won't be able to stay there for very long. Now, come aboard."

One of the Yudas let Hancock descend from its head and onto the Marine battleship.

"It was definitely worth the wait," said Momonga. "Now I can fulfill my mission."

Hancock scoffed as she and Salome walked/slithered passed him.

"Still," Momonga started, "considering how opposed you were to coming earlier, you still made the right decision-"

 **GRRRUUUUMMMMBLE!**

Hancock froze at the sound of that rumbling.

Momonga simple smirked.

"Even the feared Pirate Empress is still human," he said. "Even your stomach growls in hunger."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hancock barked. "An empress, such as myself, would never make such disgusting sounds!"

"Then was that rumbling I heard?" Momonga questioned.

"I…it was me," Hancock answered with some hesitation as she kept walking.

 **GRRRRROOOOOWWL!** The rumbling noise was heard again.

"Shh…! Quiet, tummy…!"

"Luffy?" Hancock asked, her voice soft.

Inside Hancock's cloak, it was revealed that Luffy and Hayate were hiding inside in order for him to stow away. Unfortunately, his bottomless stomach chose that moment to start growling.

"I'm sorry," Luffy whispered. "All of those girls were chasing me, so I couldn't get enough to eat!"

Shit why now whispered Hayate

"Luffy," Hancock whispered. "If Momonga discovers you and Hayate here, there will be no recourse. I promise I'll give you something to eat later. For now, you must endure it."

"Okay," Luffy whispered back.

"Also," Hancock started, "it's getting harder to walk with you hanging on to me like this Do you think that you could climb up by back a bit higher?"

"You mean like this?" Luffy asked as he tried to climb up.

Hancock let out a small gasp as she felt a slight brushing motion around her chest, but she regained her composure.

Momonga, on the other hand, noticed this and went up to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Do you have a fever? Are you sick? Why is your face red?"

"It's nothing," Hancock said.

Momonga hummed questioningly, but simply shrugged it off and then turned to his frozen men.

"Now," he said, "about the matter of my troops. They're not dead, are they? Can you reverse the effect?"

 **ACHOO!** Hayate let out a big sneeze, causing Hancock to grit her teeth in nervousness. turned his attention back to Hancock.

"What was that?" asked the Vice-Admiral.

"It was me!" Hancock exclaimed.

Momonga narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. Hancock looked at Blizzard, then back at the Marine.

 **ACHOO!** She let out a fake sneeze.

"This cold night air is bad for me," said Hancock. "I fear I might be catching a cold!"

Momonga turned away from Hancock and back at his troops.

"That was close," Luffy whispered. "I was afraid he'd catch us, for sure, this time."

"It appears that I've managed to deceive him, somehow," Hancock said.

"There's something strange going on, here."

Hancock turned to Momonga, who approached her with eyes narrowed, suspiciously.

"First, you refuse the summons of the Warlords," Momonga said. "Then, you change your mind and decide to come. What's going on here, Hancock?"

 _Uh-oh…_ Hayate thought. _Sounds like he's on to us._

Luffy just decided not to say anything, out of fear that they would get caught.

"Are you implying that I have something to hide?" Hancock said. "I am simply coming for the good of my country." She then made a sly grin. "But if you doubt me, then go ahead. Search me and prove that I am wrong."

Momonga and Hancock soon came into a stare down.

 _Is she outta her mind?!_ Hayate thought.

"Don't do that…!" Luffy whispered. "That's too risky…!"

A pause came.

"Fine," Momonga said. "I believe you." He turned back to his men. "Now…return my men to flesh and blood. Your Trip to Impel Down will be Impossible and if you don't turn back to normal they're alive aren't they"

"As you wish," Hancock said as she approached the Marines. She raised her hand up to her lips. "Awaken," she said.

 **FWOO~!** She blew a kiss from her hand.

The Marines returned to flesh and blood, still swooning over Hancock's beauty.

"HANCO-"

 **THUD!** The sea men soon fell on the deck.

"Huh?" questioned a Marine

"What just happened?"

"Why am I drooling?"

"Get underway, you fools!" Momonga barked.

"Aye-aye, sir!"

With that, the Marines prepared to set sail.

"Sister!" Sandersonia called from the Kuja pirate ship. "Please, be careful out there!"

"And come back alive!" added Marigold.

"Good luck, Snake Princess!"

"And you, too, Luffy and Hayate…!" some Kuja whispered.

"I must be going, now," said Hancock. "I entrust the kingdom to you while I am away."

"You can count on us!" declared the Gorgon Sisters.

With that, the Kuja pirate ship sailed back to Amazon Lily.

Hancock was being escorted to her own private quarters on the ship by Momonga.

"I'll have someone bring you something to eat, later," he said. "For now, please stay in these quarters until we arrive at our destination."

At that, Momonga left Hancock to be alone.

Hancock took a look at her surroundings. The room was decorated rather nicely with pink walls and drapes. There was a lounge by the porthole window, a coffee table in the middle of the room surrounded by two armchairs and a sofa, a stove and teapot, and a bed.

Apparently, the Marines thought that Hancock should be treated more like a guest than a prisoner.

"Luffy, Hayate" Hancock said. "You can come out now."

Luffy and Hayate appeared from Hancock's cloak, heaving a sigh and stretching his legs.

"That was a close one," said Luffy. "I really thought that guy was gonna notice us! Sure was scary! Huh, Hayate?"

Yeah for now we shouldn't move anywhere or leave this room said Hayate

"Until we arrive at Impel Down," Hancock began, "we cannot leave this room, Luffy. The Marines must not know of yours or Hayate's presence if we are to arrive safely."

"Okay," said Luffy. "Gonna be pretty boring though. What about my food?"

"You'll be fed, soon," Hancock said. "Until we reach Impel Down, you and Hayate must get some rest."

Luffy nodded, now realizing how tired he was. He went over to the lounge, laid down, and before long, he drifted off into slumber.

Hayate also laid down and rest as well

"Sleep well, Luffy," Hancock whispered before she, too, decided to retire for the night. She turned off the lights and headed for bed.

 _Impel Down,_ Hayate thought. _If the rumors about that place are true…then that mean Luffy and I…are headed straight for Hell but regardless Lang you may not be happy about me trying saving you but you're my only family I have left Luffy and I rescue will you including Ace so I will not let you Died._

And so, Monkey D. Luffy and Date D Hayate, with the help of "Pirate Empress" Boa Hancock, were soon en route to the Great Underwater Gaol: Impel Down. There, their strength would be put to the limit…and they would have to be stronger than ever before in the hope that they would rescue Portgas D. Ace and Date D Lang from execution.

From this point on…there was no turning back.


End file.
